Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire
by LHNT
Summary: Bella is turned into a vampire in 1918. Hmm, who else was changed in 1918? This is her adventures from when she was changed to whenever i decide to end it. :D See how she meets all of the Cullens one by one.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Summary: Okay Bella was turned into a vampire in 1918 at the age of sixteen. She is **__**George Washington **__**Vanderbilt's (Oh By the way I extended his life two years) and **__**Edith Stuyvesant Dresser Vanderbilt's**__** other daughter and Cornelia Stuyvesant Vanderbilt's fraternal twin. So yeah this is basically another Bella the Vampire story but different. This is how she became a vampire and how she meets the Cullens.**_

* * *

**Chapter 1: How She Came To Be…**

* * *

Bella's POV:

My sister and I were swimming in our huge indoor pool when our personal maids came in looking very flustered.

"Isabella, Cornelia. Your father needs to see you both in the library." Sophia, my maid, said.

"What for Sophia?" I asked. Cornelia gave me a pointed look. We were not supposed to question when our father requests our presence but I just didn't care what I was and was not supposed to do.

"I do not know Ms. Vanderbilt. I am sorry." She said casting her eyes to her feet.

"It's fine Sophia, we'll be right out." I said and they left the room. We started to climb out and dry ourselves off with our towels.

"You know you really shouldn't ask questions." Cornelia said. I just shrugged. "Isabella! Your curiosity is going to get you killed someday!" she yelled and took off to go change. I followed at a much slower pace. After we had both gotten dressed in our dresses we went to the library escorted by our maids and one of the guards. We had to have at least one guard because people would jump at the chance to kidnap one of us so they could get some ransom money. Father worries too much. No one would ever think to try and hurt us. When we walked into the room we saw father, mother, and three people we have never met before with the strangest eye color. I have never seen someone with red eyes before. I opened my mouth to ask who they are when Cornelia nudged me, warning me not to say anything, she knows me to well. I glared at her but kept silent anyways. Mother saw us and came over and hugged us.

"How was your swim dears?" she asked us.

"It was wonderful mother." Cornelia said politely.

"And you Isabella? Did you enjoy your swim as well?" she asked me.

"Well-"I started but Cornelia nudged me again, "it was fantastic mother."

"I am glad to hear that." She said. "Now come come. You must meet our guests." She then grabbed both of our arms and dragged us over to our red eyed guests.

"Cornelia, Isabella. Darlings come meet our special guests." Dad said coming over to us. He laid a hand on our shoulders and said to them. "Laurent, James, Victoria these are my girls. Girls Laurent here is the French Prime Minister. James and Victoria are his friends that help him do his very important job."

"It's very nice to meet you." Cornelia said and curtsied.

"You are the prime Minister?" I questioned instead accepting the fact that he is not who he says he is. I should know I keep up to date on all of the important political matters all around the world.

"Yes." He lied.

"What about you two? James, Victoria. You two are obviously not French so how do you two help with French matters?" I asked them. The men laughed and the woman, Victoria, narrowed her eyes at me.

"Isabella Marie Vanderbilt. How dare you question and disrespect our guests like this!" My father roared, "go to your room immediately!" I started to go but our 'special guests' spoke up.

"Oh, no need to punish the poor girl, George, she was just curios." Laurent said.

"And you know what they say. Curiosity killed the cat." Victoria said in a low, menacing voice.

"Either way sir, she is way out of line and should not have disrespected you like that. Isabella go to your room and stay there until it is time for this evenings' ball. Sophia will fetch you when it is time." Mother said glaring at me. "Cornelia you are dismissed as well." She said looking at her favorite twin softly.

"It was very nice to meet you Prime Minister Laurent, and your two companions James and Victoria." She said and curtsied again and grabbed me by my elbow and dragged me from the room and we started up the stairs.

"Satisfaction brought it back." I whispered to myself as we made it to my room where the yelling commenced.

"What were you thinking Isabella! That was disrespectful! You could cause a war between us and France because you insulted their Prime Minister!" Cornelia yelled at me.

"Cornelia, calm down. He is lying to us. He is not the Prime Minister of France."I said calmly while examining my ball gown for tonight. It was the color of a freshly mowed lawn with a V shaped neck. The way it is made looks as if there is another golden dress underneath because of the way it opens up. My dress is just breathtaking to look at. **(AN: Dress link on profile. Sorry I couldn't really describe it that well.) **

"Isabella? Are you even listening to me?" Cornelia asked me.

"I'm sorry sister I was day dreaming again. What were you saying?" I asked her.

"I asked you, how in the world would you know if he was lying or not?" she said exasperatedly.

"I'm a book worm, remember?" I said and looked at the clock. "Cornelia! Look at what time it is! We have to start getting ready now!" I said and pushed her out of my room so I could put on my gown. After I had it on and was just finishing up my makeup a knock sounded at my door. I got up thinking it was Sophia telling me that I could come down to help greet the guests. "Hey Sophia, Tell mother and father that I will be down shortly." I said as I opened the door without looking at who it was and going back to the mirror to check my makeup.

"Yes miss." She said and left the room. I made my way down stairs slowly so I didn't trip. When I arrived at the bottom I joined mother, father, and Cornelia. Mother was wearing this lovely white gown that fit her perfectly.** (AN: Dress link on profile)** Cornelia was wearing this fabulous long sleeved red dress that made her look older. **(AN: Dress link on profile)** Father was wearing a fancy tuxedo. Just then our three special guests came down the stairs. 'Prime Minister' Laurent and James were wearing French tuxes to make their story a little bit more believable. Victoria was wearing this very and I hate to say it but appealing black dress. **(AN: Dress link on profile)** They nodded to us and moved to look at all of our plants as someone knocked on the door and the welcoming began.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_A few guests later_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I am getting tired of this. Cornelia was allowed to leave and go mingle ages ago. I was about to ask mother and father if I could go mingle as well when someone knocked on the door, yet again, cutting me off before I could ask my question.

"Ah Mr. Mason, it has been a while has it not? How is Chicago?" Father asked Mr. Mason as he welcomed them. "I have added some more things to my collection, let me show you." Then they left me with mother, Elizabeth Mason, and their handsome son Edward.

"Elizabeth! You look stunning. Let me show you to the gardens. We've just recently acquired some beautiful flowers." Mother said dragging Mrs. Mason away.

"And then there were two." I said looking back at Edward. "You look great Edward."

"You look beautiful Bella." He said. I blushed.

"Edward, don't let anyone hear you say that." I can't imagine the gossip if someone were to hear him using the nickname he gave me the last time he was here, which was two years ago when we first met.

"Oh I won't silly girl." He said as the music began to play. "Care for a dance milady?" he asked me holding out his hand to me.

"It would be my pleasure good sir." I said taking his hand and then he swept me away. I am normally very horrid when it comes to balance but dancing is like second nature. Cornelia teases me sometimes saying that I learned to dance before I learned to walk. Dancing with Edward is just an amazing feeling though. It is as if we are the only two in the room, in the world sometimes. Like now. We stopped after two dances and we sneaked out to the ponds out front with the statues.

"Bella, I brought a gift for you since I have missed two of your birthdays." He said pulling out a black, expensive looking box from his pocket.

"Edward, what have I told you about presents?" I complained.

"Please don't fight me on this Bella." He said as he opened the box. My eyes were so large when I saw the beautiful necklace inside the box **(AN: necklace link on profile.)**, they were probably as large as dinner plates.

"Edward-"I started but he stopped me by putting a finger to my lips and spinning me around to put the necklace on me. It felt so right on me. "Thank you." I whispered as he spun me back around to face him.

"You are most welcome miss. A beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl." He said kissing my cheek. "Care for another dance?" he extended his hand once more.

"But Edward there is no music." I said. He grabbed my hand and started dancing with me.

"Since when miss Vanderbilt do _you_ need music to dance?" he spun me in a circle then. We were lost in our dance and each other again.

"Edward! Where are you?" we heard Mrs. Mason yell and we both jumped apart embarrassed and both of us blushing like mad.

"Don't go any where. I will be right back Bella." He said leaving me to think in the bright light of the full moon.

"Isabella? What are you doing out here? All alone. And looking like that. Looking good enough to eat." James said coming out of no where.

"Leave me alone." I said.

"That's no way to be Isabella." He said coming closer to me making me take a step back.

"Leave me alone." I said again.

"No." he said and I took off running. "You can't run from me Isabella." I looked back to see how far away he was but didn't see him at all. Then I ran into something cold and hard. I looked up to see that it was James.

"What are you?" I asked backing away.

"Vampire." He shrugged then grabbed me and started slowly sucking the life out of me. People lie, you do not see your life flash before your eyes. At least I didn't I just say Edward's emerald green eyes. I was starting to get cold when I was dropped and the fire started. I saw James run away in fright of something. Then I was lifted again and I saw our stable boy in nothing but his shorts.

"Thank you." I managed before the fire consumed me and trapped me in a blackness that I was not escaping anytime soon.

* * *

**(AN: Hey this is my third story. I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you thought! Oh and remember, this is just the beginning of my story! I do not own twilight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "Thank you." I managed before the fire consumed me and trapped me in a blackness that I was not escaping anytime soon.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Chicago!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I do not know how long I was on fire but I do know that I kept myself distracted from the fiery pain by thinking of my life and Edward, mostly Edward. I was about to go over my life, again, when the fire started getting hotter. It traveled to my heart. I screamed a bone chilling scream and then my heart gave one final thump and it was over. I can not believe the fire is gone. I opened my eyes and looked around. I was in some smelly cottage. "Hello?" I called out. I heard some shuffling coming from another room and then our stable boy came in the room I was in; he stayed by the door though.

"Hello. Do you know what you are, who you are? Do you know what I am, who I am?" he questioned.

"Of course I know who I am. I am the daughter of George Washington Vanderbilt and Edith Stuyvesant Dresser Vanderbilt. My name is Isabella Marie Vanderbilt and I am twin sister to Cornelia Stuyvesant Vanderbilt. You are our stable boy, Jonathan Black." I said.

"Good you didn't lose your memory during the change. Now do you know what you are?" he asked again. I thought about it. I remember James saying vampire but that can't be right. There are no such things.

"That awful man James claimed that he was a vampire, but Jonathan there are no such things. Those demons are only myth." I said looking at him confusion etched in my facial features.

"Isabella, they do exist. You are a vampire. I am a werewolf, a shifter to be more exact. I am supposed to hate you. My purpose on earth is to destroy all vampires that cross my path. Isabella, if you promise not to drink from humans only animals then I will help you get out of the state. I will help you with your fragile newborn years. Right now, from what legend says, you are stronger, faster, and all in all more enhanced than the normal vampire is. You might even have a power. So do we have a deal? You drink from animals and I will help you." He said.

"Deal, but Jonathan, how am I supposed to drink from an animal? Those poor creatures didn't do anything to me." I asked him.

"It's the only way Isabella. You wouldn't want to take the life of someone who has a family at home waiting on them, would you?" He said softly.

"No you are right. I will never drink from a human." I resigned. "Now how do I hunt?" I asked him.

"I will help you just don't be afraid of me when I shift." He said. "Promise me you won't be frightened." He asked of me.

"I promise Jonathan." I said. Then he, for lack of a better word, exploded. His human skin ripped off and out came this beast. He was the size of a Clydesdale horse but looked like a wolf. I can not believe he thought I would be frightened this is way more intriguing than frightening. "Wow Jonathan, you are magnificent. Well any way let's go." I said to him and we ran to the woods. I followed him and we soon came across a heard of deer. He stopped and took a couple steps back. He looked at me to the deer then back. Obviously signaling to go ahead and drink. I looked back at the deer and inhaled deeply. Well they don't smell bad. So I let go and drank from three deer before I was satisfied. The other deer ran away. The dress, the one from the ball, was in horrid condition. I looked over to where I had last seen Jonathan. He had shifted back and was waiting patiently for me. "Let's get back to your cottage." He nodded and shifted back to his wolf form and we ran back. I went back to the room I woke up in and Jonathan shifted back into his human form behind the house.

"Isabella?" he knocked on the door to the room.

"Come in." I called to him. He opened the door and came in with a dress in his hands.

"This was my sister's dress. I know that this is not what you are used to but it's all I have." He said handing me the previously owned dress. It was simple, white, and looks as if it was kept in good condition.

"Thank you." I said quietly running my hands over the dress. He left the room so I could change. I did so quickly and without problem. "You can come back in now." I called to him. He walked back in and sat at the chair that was at the vanity and looked at me almost worriedly.

"Now that you have awoken Isabella, we must leave." He said.

"I do not understand. Why would we leave? I can just go back and my father, mother, and Cornelia will all welcome me back with open arms." I said confused. He sighed, a very sad sigh.

"Isabella, do you know that your father has a second job?" he asked me.

"Yes, he hunts with some other men every other weekend when he is not very busy." I said wondering what this has to do with why I can not go back.

"Yes Isabella he does go hunting, but do you know what he goes hunting for? Or what your father is? What you were supposed to become before the attack?" he shot the questions at me. The questions making me question my own family. How dare he!

"I do not know what you are talking about Mr. Black but I can assure you that my father is a good human man who wouldn't hurt anyone!" I yelled at him getting angrier by the second.

"Then you do not know who your father really is." He stated in this calm voice that got me even angrier. "Let me help you understand who he is. Your father is a monster. He hunts the supernatural. He investigates the good people of North Carolina and he kills some, tortures some, tests on some, and does other wrong and unholy things to these people. The wrongly accused people. It's Salem all over again." He said.

"He is not! My father is a good man! You have no proof of such horrid accusations!" I screamed as tears came to my eyes, not falling like I knew they should.

"Your father is a monster!" he yelled at me. "He killed my sister because he thought she was a witch. He set her on fire Isabella."

"You are lying!" I yelled and placed my hands over my ears in a childish way to block him out. It did not work though. He kept ranting and I heard every word. Covering your ears never works! "Stop it!" ii yelled at him again. He kept on talking so I ran out of there. I do not know where I am going to go but I know I have to leave the state. I think I will go to Edward. He will understand and he will be so relieved to see me.

* * *

It took a not as long as it normally would to get to Chicago but when I arrived I found that the Spanish Influenza has made its way into the city. When I was in sight of humans I did not run and I kept my head down in case someone recognized me. I made my way over to the Mason mansion and I found it empty. I looked all over and found that Edward's piano is covered in dust. I ran to the hospital next to see if they were at the hospital. When I arrived there I smelt an odd smell that reminded me of James. But he can not be here. Can he? I walked in hope he is not, I thought as I walked into the hospital. The smell of rust and salt hit me when I walked in along with the smell of sickness. I walked over to the nearest nurse to ask directions, but was stopped by someone grabbing my arm. Someone with a very strong grip. I turned to look and was met with a doctor with blonde hair and golden eyes. Wow, I have never seen eyes like that before.

"Let's go this way, away from all of the scents. Please." He said nodding towards the exit.

"I can not. I have to find Edward. I need to know if he is okay." I told him, my eyes pleading.

"Edward Mason?" he asked. I nodded my head up and down vigorously. "Which one Edward Mason Senior or Edward Mason Junior?"

"Edward Mason Junior." I said.

"Let's go outside first." He said. I must have let some of my fear show on my face because then he said, "I promise I mean you no harm. Now, shall we?" I nodded and followed him out of the building. Once we were both outside he said, "My name is Carlisle Cullen. I am what you would call a vegetarian vampire because I drink from animals instead of humans."

"So do I. I made a deal with a shifter that I had promised never to drink from a human. My name is Isabella Marie Vanderbilt." I said and stuck my hand out to shake his, he shook my extended hand.

"So you decided to break your promise to the shifter?" he asked.

"No, why would you ask that?"

"Because your eyes are red. Wait how long have you been a vampire Isabella?" he asked again.

"I woke up today as one sir. Well I guess I woke up yesterday, it took me a couple days to run all the way here." I told him.

"So you are a newborn? It is interesting that you can control yourself so well around the humans. Tell me about your change Isabella. If you don't mind that is." He asked me so I told him of my change how James freaked me out. How I knew Edward, and how I left Georgia. I told him everything. "Well I do not think it would be wise to tempt fate and let you back in the building Isabella." He said sadly after my story was finished.

"Why? You have to let me in. I have to see him!" I begged.

"My dear, I can not risk these precious human lives. But if it comes down to it I will change him for you." He said.

"Carlisle, I have to see him now!" I said.

"I am deeply sorry but I can not allow it. You are an unstable newborn. What if you were to drain him?" he asked me. I would never hurt Edward. But what if Carlisle is right and I can not control myself?

"You are right. I will leave so I can learn to control my thirst. Where would you suggest I go?"

"Well for one you must avoid sunny places."

"Why?" I asked very confused.

"When sunlight hits our skin. We, for lack of better words, sparkle." He said.

"Okay what else should I look out for?" I asked.

"Well you might have a gift. Something that was carried over from your human life into this one and enhanced. And you can not under any circumstances tell anyone what you are. If you do the Volturi will come after you. Our existence is meant to be kept as a secret from all humans." He said.

"What is the Volturi?" I asked.

"The Volturi is a vampire oven. They reside in Volterra, Tuscany. They are our rulers Isabella. The three brothers, Aro, Caius, and Marcus are the kings. They have lived a vampire life for over three thousand years. They have a guard full of gifted vampires that help them keep track of all the vampires. Only two of the three brothers have gifts. Aro, with a single touch can see all of your thoughts and all of your past thoughts. Marcus can see relationships between two people. So be very careful if you ever happen to cross paths with them. As for a place to go, I think that you should just go places that you think you are capable of going to. Right now, you seem to have no trouble so Isabella, I hope to see you again one day."

"Thank you Carlisle. I really hope we cross paths again." I said and then hugged him and started running towards my next destination, Tennessee.

* * *

**(AN: hey people! Sorry for not updating any sooner! School is nuts! And so are people! And it was hard to save and upload this chapter for some weird reason! But anyways I hope you liked chapter two! And can guess who Bella meets in chapter three. Well I do not own Twilight[insert sad smiley face] please review!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "Thank you Carlisle. I really hope we cross paths again." I said and then hugged him and started running towards my next destination, Tennessee.**_

* * *

**Chapter 3: Italy? That Wasn't The Plan**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I had just exited Chicago's borders when I accidentally ran into something really hard. I flew backwards and after I got up I looked to where I should have crashed but there was nothing there. But then what did I run into? As I was lost in thought I didn't notice someone approaching me until he said,

"Who are you?" then I jumped and spun to face the speaker.

"Should not it be I that asks the questions? You sneaked up on me." I said eyeing him up and down. He is a very tall man with an olive complexion and a chalky pallor. His red eyes remind me of James. James had red eyes. James was a vampire. This man must also be a vampire. But what would he want with me?

"My name, newborn, is Felix of the Volturi Guard. Surely you have heard of us?" he said then gestured to the woods as two more vampires stepped out of them.

"I have heard of the Volturi. My name is Isabella Marie Vanderbilt. Why, if I may ask, do you want to know?" I asked him.

"Aro likes meeting new vampires." The other black haired, olive skinned vampire said.

"And?" I said.

"That means you're coming with us to Volterra." Said the other vampire, a little blonde haired girl with the same pale complexion as the other two.

"And if I refuse?" I asked them.

"It is not an option." Said the little girl.

"It is a free country, is it not? Have I been misinformed?" I mock gasped. Wow I am normally not this sarcastic.

"Felix, Demetri. Grab her and let's go." She growled out as the two men each grabbed one of my arms. I started to struggle hard.

"Stop little newborn, struggling will only make this a whole lot worse." The first one, Felix, whispered in my ear. I thought it over and decided it really wouldn't get me anywhere so I complied and stopped struggling. "I promise it won't be so bad." He said again and the next thing I knew we were running in the direction I can only assume Italy is in.

After two days of running we finally made it to Italy. They took me through a maze of underground tunnels and then to a secret door and then we were in the castle. They took me up to a double mahogany wood door that had intricate patterns carved into it. Jane knocked on it three times and then opened them. When I entered the large chamber I was in awe at how large it was. It was bigger than my father's library! Then I looked at three frail looking vampires in the thrones.

"Hello young one! My name is Aro Volturi." He said getting up and walking up to me. "These are my brothers, Marcus," he said gesturing to the brown haired one on the right. "And my other brother Caius." He said gesturing to the one on the left with snow white hair. "What's your name young one?" he asked.

"Isabella Marie Vanderbilt." I said and then he was in front of me and placed his hand out, palm facing up.

"May I?" he asked.

"May you do what?" I asked confused.

"Oh my, I am so sorry my dear. I can read any thought or memory a person or vampire has ever thought or experienced through a simple touch. So may I?" I stuck my hand out and he clasped it tightly in his translucent, bony looking hand. He held it for a few moments with his eyes shut tightly and then he let go and started laughing. "Amazing simply amazing!" he laughed out.

"What is it brother? What did you find?" Caius asked.

"It is not what I found it is what I did not find! I can not read her mind!" he exclaimed causing gasps to be heard from all the vampires in the room. "Jane dear, try your gift upon Miss Isabella." He said looking at the little blonde girl who was now in a corner holding hands with a little boy who appeared to be her twin.

"Gladly." She said and smirked at me for a few seconds, then her smile dropped and was replaced with shock. Aro started to clap his hands.

"Amazing." He said, "It appears that Bella here has a gift. A very powerful one, she is a shield." He said to the room.

"Like Reneta?" Marcus asked.

"No," he paused, "Stronger than Reneta." He grinned so wide I thought his face might split in two.

"How is she stronger than Reneta, Aro?"Caius asked with a scowl so deep I don't think even he could stop his scowling even if he wanted to.

"She can expand her mental shield and allow it to grow and form into a physical shield to where it can extend over all of the guard." He said and started clapping.

"Who says that I would be interested in doing so?" I asked causing Aro to stop his happy clapping.

"Because my dear, if you join us, you could become one of the most feared vampires. Others would fear you and respect you. They would recognize you as one of us." He said.

"Why would I wish for others to fear me?" I asked.

"To gain power my dear Isabella. You would become a Volturi Princess if you stayed and joined us." He said.

"That still does not appeal to me. When may I take my leave?" I asked.

"Alright my dear. You will stay here for ten years and when that time ends and you still have no desire to join us then you may leave." He said. Well all I have is time and it would give me an opportunity to learn more about vampires and learn to manipulate my 'gift'.

"On one condition Aro." I said even though I know they could make me stay here against my will.

"What, pray tell, is that condition my dear?" he asked amused.

"You let me drink from animals." I said.

"Alright," he said begrudgingly, "Now I will personally show you to your room while we talk about your change and how you learned about the vegetarian diet." He said. And so I decided to tell him the basics of my change and what I think he needs to know.

* * *

*15 Years Later*

* * *

Ah, finally I am far far away from the Volturi and deep within the Rocky Mountains in Tennessee. I am currently hunting for animals, Aro did not succeed in his mission to turn me and make me like most vampires everywhere who drink the traditional blood source. I was brought out of my internal ramblings by a very loud masculine cry for help. I raced in that direction and came across a tall, burly, muscular man with dark curly hair standing face to face with a bear. The direction I came from has left me standing behind the man so he couldn't see me yet. He doesn't look harmed but he hasn't moved from his position. The bear hasn't noticed us because it is too distracted by the sack of food this human had tied to a tree. Well I guess now is as good a time as ever to make my presence known to him.

"Hello? Sir? Are you hurt?" I asked coming out from behind him and giggled a little as I watched him jump.

"No, no I'm not hurt." He said a little dazed. Oops I guess I forgot what a vampire's image will do to an unaware human.

"Well I'm a ranger and we need to get going now before it decides to abandon the sack of food and come after us." I said and he nodded. "Right this way, just follow me sir. That is if you can keep up." I said and smirked at him and I started walking down a worn path that he could easily walk.

"I resent that that! I can keep up just fine thank you!" he said annoyed.

"Uh huh. So what is your name tough guy?" I asked.

"Emmett McCarty is the name and baiting bears is my game." He said with a wink and then continued, "Now may I ask what your name is miss?" he asked me.

"My name is Isabella, but call me Bella please." I said leaving off my last name in case he had heard of the missing Vanderbilt. I would be thirty three right now if it weren't for James. Oh how I miss my mother, father, and twin. But I miss Edward most of all

"Got a last name there Bella?" he asked. If he was a vampire I would accuse him of being a mind reader.

"Yes, but my surname is irrelevant." I said.

"Come on" he said, "Just tell me!" he said frustrated.

"Fine but do you promise to keep it a secret?" I asked him. He nodded enthusiastically.

"My last name is Vanderbilt. There are you happy now?"

"Vanderbilt? As in The Vanderbilts?" he asked in awe. I nodded.

"I am not a direct relative though." I said and paused switching subjects on him. "Where do you live Emmett?" I asked and he told me and we walked all the way there.

* * *

*A Couple Months Later*

* * *

Staying with Emmett and his family was so much fun but all good things must come to an end. His mother and father were so hospitable and his two brothers were just as playful and funny as Emmett was. The funniest part of my stay had been when his parents had first met me. They thought I was his girlfriend and we both ended up laughing out heads off at that but only because we saw each other as siblings and nothing more. But when it came time for me to take my leave he was horrified that I had to leave but I told him that I received a letter from you know you up in Georgia about our missing relative and I just had to go. So he relented making me promise to write him and to keep in touch so I promised and was then on my way to New York City. Rochester to be exact.

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers of my story! What's up? How have you all been? Are you angry with me for writing this chapter so late? Well I hope you're not too angry with me or I just might be too sad to go on with this story! JK! But anyways I hope all of you awesome readers out there are living life to the fullest and reading my story and others' stories and reviewing and just being the awesome readers that you are. So to give you a little funny story about my day, during lunch some jerks threw a carrot at my table (like they do everyday) but one of my friends is so fed up with it so today he watched it roll on the table and then he starts screaming about how holy the carrot is and how amazing it is to have it. Then he looked at the jerks and screamed thank you repeatedly. At the end of his little speech he screamed OH FRAPTIOUS DAY HAS FINALLY COME! Now I bet you are wondering if this helped our situation at all right? Well I will tell you that it did not help at all but it did make my day even though every other table started throwing carrots at us as well. But yeah going to a redneck school can be fun at times and other times, not so much. So any who I do not own Twilight! Please review and tell me if you liked my chapter 3)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always, ****  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :****D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** Staying with Emmett and his family was so much fun but all good things must come to an end. His mother and father were so hospitable and his two brothers were just as playful and funny as Emmett was. The funniest part of my stay had been when his parents had first met me. They thought I was his girlfriend and we both ended up laughing out heads off at that but only because we saw each other as siblings and nothing more. But when it came time for me to take my leave he was horrified that I had to leave but I told him that I received a letter from you know you up in Georgia about our missing relative and I just had to go. So he relented making me promise to write him and to keep in touch so I promised and was then on my way to New York City. Rochester to be exact. **_

* * *

**Chapter 4: NEW YORK BABY!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

I have finally made it to New York. I quickly found that there are no vacancies at any of the inns. I was walking down the streets ready to give up and then I accidently bumped into someone. I guess my vampire traits didn't increase my self awareness all to well if I am still able to be blind sided and walk into someone and not even know it.

"Watch where you're going would you?" said the tall, statuesque, violet eyed, blonde haired woman that I had just bumped into.

"I am so sorry ma'am. I am new and town and was just looking for a place to stay while I am here. Do you know where I can stay?" I asked.

"All the inns are full and the new homes are not fit to be inhibited, my dear would you like to stay with us, of course it would cost some money to rent a room but it would be a place to stay." The man next to the first girl, that had an older version of the girl on his arm, said.

"Henry," the older woman said while smacking his arm a little, "we will not charge this young girl any money. Dear, if you would like to stay with us you are welcome to. My name is Sarah Hale, this is my husband Henry." She said patting his arm, "and this is my daughter Rosalie," she said gesturing to her, "and then my son, William." She patted the boy's hair that was holding on to her leg for dear life. "What is your name dear?"

"Oh, my name is Isabella Maria Swan. I can not accept your gracious offer, I would be imposing on your family." I said.

"Oh, nonsense, I would not be able to sleep at night not knowing if you had found a place to stay." She said.

"Oh, alright." I agreed.

"Splendid, now where is your luggage dear?" she asked me.

"I have none ma'am." I said and she looked shocked. I need some story so I said "I lost it all in the fire. My clothes, sister, and my parents." I looked down sadly because it was kind of true I did lose my family.

"Oh how tragic! Buying you some new clothes will be the first thing we do after you get settled in. Until then you can share with Rosalie, you two look about the same size."Sarah said empathetically and then they led me to their home. It was by far much smaller than mine but relatively large compared to many other Americans. They got me settled into a guestroom and then we ate dinner and talked and got to know one another. I got easily attached to little William. Rosalie was starting to warm up to me a little bit. Sarah acted as if I was one of her children, fussing over my portions of food I had, Aro had said that it would be so revolting when it actually tasted normal to me, like back when I was human. I'm so glad I didn't lose my taste, I love chocolate too much to bear with it. That and sweet tea. I am not able to sleep however so that night I just laid down under the covers, closed my eyes and dreamt of what a life with my Edward would have been like. If I never was bitten, we would have gotten married, had three children, two girls and a boy. We would have moved into my parents estate with his parents as well. I wonder who Cornelia would have married. Oh but one can only dream. I got up in the middle of the night to look around a bit when I ran into Rosalie.

"What are you doing awake and up and about at this time of night?" I asked her.

"I could ask you the same thing." She said, "I always get up at this time to lay down in the grass outside and star up at the stars and dream about my future. So why are you up?"

"Could not sleep, my mind is running a mile a minute," I said and chuckled at the truth of my statement.

"What is on your mind?" she asked me.

"My family, this guy I knew, where it is I am going." I stated looking out of the sitting room window.

"What was his name?" she asked as she sat down to listen.

"His name was Edward," I said letting out a dreamy sigh. "I loved him so so much. I believe that he reciprocated the feeling as well, but now I'll never know." I said sadly.

"What happened?" She asked wrapped up in my tale.

"He caught the Spanish influenza." I said.

"How terrible."

"The worst part is, is that the doctor wouldn't even let me in there with him, so he suffered alone after his parents died." I said and started dry sobbing. Rosalie got up and comforted me while I sobbed.

And ever since that night Rosalie and I grew closer and closer. We became joined at the hip. Even though we were practically sisters, we still argued. For instance ever since her dad introduced her and Royce together nothing has really been the same and we fight about the fact that he is not good for her everyday. The guy is so not good for her. He does not deserve for her to give him the time of day. The guy is a bad seed, I know it. He is going to ruin her and I do not want to see her hurt, she is too good for that. We are fighting about him right now actually.

"Rose," I sighed, I had started calling her that nickname after I learned that it was her favorite flower and it was a perfect. "He is not a good man. Please trust me. He does not deserve you. You are way too good for him."

"He is one of the wealthiest suitors available." She said putting on her makeup for her date tonight.

"Money isn't everything!" I yelled. "happiness is the only thing important in life. Not one's class or how much money is in their trouser pocket but how much you love them. It's also not about one's looks, which is all he is after with you Rose. When he looks at you he does not feel love, he is overwhelmed by his lust. He just wants the other half of his bed to be warm and wake up to your pretty face. But what happens when you grow old and loose your shine? Hmm, do you think he will still be loyal to you? He will not Rose. He will find some prettier young thing and break your fragile and too trusting heart."

"I do not have to listen to this. I am leaving for my date." She said and walked out the door. I sighed heavily and ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I had seen Edward do tons of times and just grew on me. I made my decision then, if Rose was not going to listen to my warnings then I have to leave before I see that horrid man break her heart. I waited until she got back to tell her that I was leaving. She was not back for another three hours and when I told her she was leaving she did not seem at all upset. She was still pretty angry and was about to leave anyway for her friend Vera's house. I tried one more time telling her that it was really late and that she might not want to go out but she did anyway. I sighed and left heading for my next place, Michigan. **(No relevance to the others' time & place.)**

* * *

*A Couples Of Months Later.*

* * *

I had been in Michigan for a little over a month now and was thinking about moving down south for a while. I missed the sun. I was running to my new house after a nice hunt when I smelled a vampire in the area. I ran as fast as I could towards the general direction of the scent and I came upon a woman with beautiful caramel hair and a kind heart shaped face. The odd thing was is that she had the same diet as I.

"I am sorry to bother you miss but I did not know there were any other vampires in this area. Especially not any kind that share the same diet as I," I said.

"Do not be sorry, my family and I did not know either. But yes, we share the same diet, my husband has a fondness for preserving human life so my husband, son, and I all drink only animal blood."

"I can leave the area if you already have a claim over this hunting area. It is probably too small for us all." I said shifting my weight from one foot to the other, a human habit that has just stuck.

"Oh no dear, please don not leave, I could not bear it if my family and I were the cause of you having to leave. Please stay, we could get to know one another and maybe you could join our family," she said hopefully. "Oh, and My name is Esme Platt Cullen, and you are?"

"Isabella Marie Vanderbilt, you do not know how relieving it is to actually be able to tell someone my real last name. I have been using Swan due to the fact that it is much too soon to even consider letting my name out, someone would tell my family and I would be revealed and I am in no hurry to have the Volturi kill me any time soon." I said, truthfully for the first time in a really long time.

"I have heard of you, you are the missing twin, correct? They say you ran away from a marriage proposal." She said.

"W-what?" I was shocked.

"They say that this marvelous young man that you seemed to have loved so deeply had asked you for your hand and you turned him down and ran away. Never to be heard from again," she said.

"That is so not true." I rubbed at my face feeling very stressed at learning about what people thought happened to me. "The truth Mrs. Cullen is-"

"Oh dear, please call me Esme."

"Alright, Esme what happened was," I began and then launched into the night of how James attacked me and how Edward and left for something.

"Oh how tragic," she gasped.

"And there is not a day that goes by that I miss my Edward, he was my eternal sun in a sea of darkness that I was drowning in. I knew and he knew that I never liked balls and all of the extravagant goings on that my parents forced upon me. He was the love of my life, the only one I ever will allow myself to love whole heartily and now he is gone forever." I choked on a dry sob and continued, "But Esme I do have to leave I have been here long enough, give your family my deepest regrets at not having the honor of knowing them."

"I will Isabella," she said.

"Oh, and one more thing Esme,"

"What is it?"

"Call me Bella," I said and we shared a smile, "goodbye, I hope our paths cross in the future."

"Goodbye Bella, be safe!" she yelled and then I was off for the southern states to see if I would find anything of interest down there."

* * *

**(AN: hey readers! Yesterday was my birthday! Woo! I had an awesome day even though I didn't have a party. I had my family's love and lots of presents! :D Well I hope you liked the chapter! Adios! Please review! I do not own twilight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**_ _**"I will Isabella," she said. "Oh, and one more thing Esme," "What is it?"**_

_**"Call me Bella," I said and we shared a smile, "goodbye, I hope our paths cross in the future."**_

_**"Goodbye Bella, be safe!" she yelled and then I was off for the southern states to see if I would find anything of interest down there."**_

* * *

**Chapter 5: How Y'all Doin'?**

* * *

Bella's POV:**  
**Maybe moving down south was not too smart on my part. Yeah, I should have thought more on this decision. I am from the south I should have considered the sun in my moving plans. And what if I am found by Jonathan? I feel so guilty for running from him. All he did was help me. I should have been more thankful. Or what if someone recognizes me? How am I to hid what I am if I am found out? That would land me in so much trouble with the Volturi and I am not planning to see them for decades if I can get away with it. There is also the Newborn War that is occurring under the unassuming humans' nose. The whole war is being fought over them and it sickens me. Well anyway I need to get out of Monterrey right now before any of the bloodthirsty vampires find me. I am running at full speed through the forest at the moment.

"Maria" Someone yells.

"What is it major?" I hear a female purr in response.

"Do you hear that?" he asks. Oh no, whoever it is can hear me! I try to run faster but I just accidentally took out a tree, oops.

"Yes. Take a couple of the older ones that will soon be disposed of to bring whatever vampire is out there here. I want them alive. Understood? They need to be questioned." she hissed. Then I heard them both run away. Phew that was too close, I thought. The trees are starting to clear out. I'm almost home free! I am at the edge of the tress so I stop and look around then I feel a hard body crash into mine. Ah, poop. I thought too soon. We rolled and then he took my wrists and pinned me.

"Let me go! Barbarian!" I screamed. Then a couple more vampires showed up a second after I had screamed.

"Major, how does Maria expect us to bring her this one alive?" the one struggling to hold me asked the scary, blonde one that is covered in scars. Mr Covered-In-Scars doesn't say anything he just slowly and silently walks over to this brute and I. When he is standing right beside my head I am hit with fear.

"Well, I reckon it won't be much of a problem. Will it ma'am? You won't 'cause us any trouble will ya?" I just shake my head from side to side in fear of this man. "See boys? She won't be givin' us any trouble. Now miss, if we were to let you up would you run?" he asked me.

"If you promise not to kill me." I managed to squeak out.

"I promise. Now Wayne, let the nice lady up please." Scars said. The brute, Wayne, let go of me and I shot up and backed away a little. "Ma'am, we have a deal." he said so I stopped backing away. "What's your name miss? Mine is Major Jasper Whitlock." After Jasper introduced himself he tipped an imaginary hat.

"Isabella Marie Vanderbilt." I said with a curtsey. Old habits die hard apparently.

"The missin' twin?" he asked with a strange look on his face.

"Yes, that would be me." I said a little wary about where exactly this was heading.

"Wow, I never thought that I'd have a chance at meetin' a Vanderbilt! After we get everything calmed down at the camp. We have to talk. Now if you would be as so kind as to accompany me so no one gets hurt we can get everythin' over and done with." He said while offering me his arm. His accent makes me want to laugh. However, his words put me at ease and I take his arm and we ran back to his so-called-camp. "Maria?" he called and a woman appeared almost instantaneously.

"Ah, very good. Very good indeed Jasper. I'm so happy you caught this little spy." she purred while rubbing her hands up and down his arms. Then she looked at me, "So who are you spyin' for you little wench?"

"No one miss. I was just passing through." I said while wringing my hands behind my back nervously.

"Jasper is she tellin' us any lies?" She asked him while glaring daggers at me.

"No Maria. She's tellin' us the whole truth. She's too afraid to lie to us. Our reputation precedes

us." Jasper said that last sentence rather sadly.

"Do you work for the Volturi?" she asked. Do I look like I work for them? I wanted to ask.

"No, I have only recently been acquainted with our kings. Why would you want to know? Are you trying to contact them?" I asked her.

"Are you tryin' to be funny? I'm not laughin'. You are at my mercy deary. So I suggest you only answer the questions. Not ask any of your own that aren't any of your darn business." she snarled. I looked down at my feet, letting my hair fall into a curtain over my face so I could roll my eyes at her too-large ego.

"Maria, what are we gonna do with her?" Jasper asked, "she doesn't seem lethal or anythin'" it was an excruciating minute or two before she answered.

"We'll keep an eye on her for a couple of days before lettin' her go," she told Jasper, then added to me, "Which means sweetheart, that you'll be stayin' with us for longer than you planned. Any questions?"

"Am I going to be allowed to hunt or are you planning on starving me?" I asked lifting my head and letting my hair fall away from my face. I tucked it as I waited her response.

"Naw, I won't starve ya. I've got a whole army to take you down if you get too wily. So starving you would be a bit pointless. So you will hunt with Jasper for some humans the next time he goes to town."

"I do not drink from humans though. Will you allow me to hunt actual animals."

"Why? Animal blood is so disgustin'! Have ya ever had the sweet nectar that pumps through human veins? It's most certainly a delicacy," Said the other vampire that was with Jasper's group.

"It is murder!" I shouted at him.

"Don't be getting' your knickers in a twist little girly," said the one named Wayne. If I could have I would have just blushed fiercely at what he just said.

"How dare you! You ungrateful, extremely rude, pompous jerk. Do you not realize that you are in the presence of ladies? That kind of vulgar talk is just the kind of thing I expect from lowlifes. But after the way you man handled me earlier, I can not say that I am not surprised by your harsh words." I stated making him visibly shake in anger.

"You little bi-" he started but Jasper cut him off.

"She's right Wayne that is no way to be talkin' around, much less to, a lady. I think you need to go on 'bout your business. You're no longer needed."

"Watch your self little missy." Wayne said and then ran off as did the other vampire.

"We won't be lettin' her leave for quite some time so until that time Major, she's your responsibility. Don't let me down now." Maria purred at him and ran off as well.

"So Miss Isabella, let's talk a walk and get better acquainted. Shall we?" he asked offering me his arm. I took it without hesitation because there was just something about his man that put me at ease.

"Where are you from Jasper?" I asked as we started walking at a human pace towards his camp.

* * *

30 Years Later

* * *

"Jasper," I whined, "Who is she making you murder this time?"

"She wants me to murder Charlotte." he said in a monotone. Oh no not her!

"Oh, Jasper you can not! She is our friend and Peter's mate. Peter has been nothing but a brother to you. You can not kill his mate! She is my friend too!" I ranted at him.

"Maria asked me personally but you're right, I can't murder my friend's girl! Let's go talk to Peter." he said and we started searching for him. We found him with Charlotte under a tree kissing like there was no tomorrow. And if Jasper follows Maria's orders then there will not be one for Charlotte. "Peter, Charlotte. We need to talk with you two." Jasper states solemnly.

"What is the problem Major?" Peter asks.

"Do we need to start preparin' for another battle?" Charlotte asks.

"No, Maria gave Jasper an order to kill you Char." I blurted out.

"But I won't! We came here to warn you. Run away now." Jasper said.

"We can't leave without you Major. You're like a brother to me." Peter said.

"I can't leave Maria." he said.

"Yes you can Jasper. There is a better way of living outside of this war. This war is just destroying lives. We do not have to fight for our meals. Especially not if you three switch to the animal diet. There is no guilt in it. You would no longer be a murderer. Jasper you wouldn't have to feel the overwhelming fear that the humans give off when you feed from them." I told them.

"It's temptin' darlin' it really is. But what 'bout Maria?" Jasper asked.

"She is just using you so that she can claim her territory. I mean come on. Would she not have already had you destroyed if it was not for your talent? She only wants your power. Anyway, I heard a rumor that the Volturi have been seen in the area. You know they will destroy every single vampire they catch in this mess. So we need to get out now."

"Will you come with us Jasper? We don't have much time." Charlotte said scared while holding onto Peter.

"Miss Bella, is right Jasper. If we all stay I sense the end to all of our existence." Peter said.

"And what if we go Peter? What do you sense then?" Jasper asked him.

"You will find your mate. If we leave right now." Peter said happy for Jasper. I am happy for him too! Oh I wonder what she will look like!

"Then what are we waiting for?" Jasper asked with a grin. Then we all took off to the north.

* * *

**(AN: Hi readers! Long time no write huh? Well sorry about that I've been a bit busy with babysitting, job hunting, VBS puppet stuff, writing a book, reading, and enjoying my summer! Woo! I still can't get over the fact that I'll be a senior next year! EEP! It just blows my mind! Well anyways how have you guys been? What did you think of this chapter? Did you guys like it? I'm so sorry that it is king of short but hey, this is where I wanted the chapter to end. Anywho I gotta go! I've not been feeling too good! And I've got some weird bite on my ankle! YUCK! Well let's hope I feel better and write up another chapter for you guys! I do not own twilight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "You will find your mate. If we leave right now." Peter said happy for Jasper. I am happy for him too! Oh I wonder what she will look like!  
"Then what are we waiting for?" Jasper asked with a grin. Then we all took off to the north.**_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Parting and Entwining Ways**

* * *

Bella's POV:

We were walking down the street of Philadelphia when it started raining. It was just jasper and I since we had parted ways with Peter and Charlotte a couple of months ago.

"Hey, Jasper how about we go into that diner so we look like normal people instead of attracting unwanted attention to ourselves?" I asked him pulling on his sleeve and pointing at the diner.

"Sure, but do ya think it'll be a problem?" he asked warily. "There are a few humans in there. I'm not accustomed to animals just right yet. Why can't we find another place. One with much less amount of people."

"Jasper, if you do not trust yourself then how will you ever be able to go out in public? I trust in your strength Jasper. I might not always be around and when I am not I need to know that you know that you have the capability to withstand the siren call." I spoke with conviction. "Now are you ready to take the next step?" I asked and held out my hand. He deliberated before smiling at me and we headed into the diner and sat down at a booth.

"Thanks Bell. For everything." he said.

"Hey now, why are you making this sound like goodbye? It is only our beginning Jasper. We may be mate-less but I just know you will find the girl of your dreams. And we have each other. Unless you do not like my company."

"Isabella, you know that I love havin' you as my friend. I have even come to think of you as a sister. Now don't be gettin' all insecure on me now. You are wonderful. And this ain't goodbye! Can't a guy say thanks without it bein' misconstrued as I'm leavin' ya?" he asked felling my emotions waver a bit.

"You think of me as your sister?" I asked.

"Well yeah little Bell. I'd do just about anythin' for ya."

"I like to think of you as my big brother too Jasper. I had Cornelia as a sister but she was more like our mom. She was too prim and proper to really joke around with. She was the favorite." I said with nostalgia and distaste coloring my words. Jasper's and my head both whirled to the door of the diner when the bell ring and the smell of vampire hit us full force. Ah man, I do not like fighting. It solves nothing. Let us hope this vampire is peaceful. She obviously smelt us to because her head whipped to face us and I sighed in relief at the color of her eyes. Gold. Just like us. She, I can not call it walking it is mush too graceful, danced over to us and sat down next to me. She had this knowing look on her face. There was a very awkward silence.

"Hello," I do not like silences, "My name is Bella, this is Jasper who may I ask are you? Are we on your territory? We are just passing through until the storm blows over."

"Oh no, not at all silly! My name is Alice," then she looked Jasper in the eye and started shaking her pointer finger, "and you kind sir, have kept me waiting for quite a long time."

"I'm sorry ma'am" he said ducking his head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked confused and started talking so low so no human can overhear.

"I can see the future. I saw meeting my mate in this diner. And here you are" she also whispered, but the last part to Jasper. After she said that happy emotions hit me full force.

"Jasper? Can you tone it down a little?" I asked noticing how it had even hit the humans. He did then I focused back on Alice. "How do we know what your saying is true? You could be lying to us." I said trying to make sure that she isn't playing Jasper or anything.

"Now silly why would I do that? But if you want proof then I know you're a shield with much more potential than even you know and Jasper here can control emotions and can tell if I'm lying when I saw that I've loved him since the day I saw his handsome face in my visions." she said confidently.

"She's not lyin' Bells." he said and his grin seemed to widen. Oh, I'm so happy for them!

"Believe me now?" she asked smugly.

"Yeah." I said.

"YAY!" she shouted and started clapping her hands and jumping up and down. "Now I know we will just be the best of friends and go shopping and do each others hair and give each other makeovers! Oh and Bella will you be my maid of honor in our wedding?" she asked me while Jasper seemed to be just sunning himself in her being here.

"What do you think Jasper?" I asked.

"Think about what exactly?" he asked still staring at Alice.

"About me being in your wedding?" I asked giggling.

"Sure, sounds great. I only have two conditions for you two before you go crazy over the details."

"What are they?" Alice asked.

"You are the bride and I get to be the groom." he said and she squealed again.

* * *

Seven Years Later

* * *

Jasper and Alice are getting back from their second honeymoon. I feel like such a third wheel lately.

"Bella! We're back!" she said in a sing song voice. I looked up from my newest copy of Wuthering Heights.

"How was the trip?" I asked.

"Fantastic! Paris was just wonderful and most definitely the city of love!" she giggled at the end and Jasper kissed her cheek.

"Eww! Too much information!" I said.

"Oh Bella stop being such a prude!" she said.

"I'm not being a prude. I'm being a normal person who doesn't need to know about her brother's bedroom life!" I retorted and she stuck her tongue out at me.

"Now why we were gone I kept having visions of this coven of vampires like us."

"And, what exactly does that have to do with us?" I asked.

"I can see us with them. Not having to move from town to town. And do you want to know the best part?" she asked.

"Yeah Alice. What is the best part?" I asked not really paying attention.

"Your mate will be with them." my head snapped in her direction when she said that.

"What?" I asked in shock.

"You will find your mate! Isn't that exciting?" she asked happily. Jasper looked at me deciphering all of the emotions I knew were rolling off of me. I however am numb. I can't have a mate. I'm not over Edward. No one can hold a flame to him. I probably sound so infatuated but it feels like I only lost him, and my life, yesterday. I must have looked away from Alice when I zoned out because when I looked back she was in a vision with Jasper whispering to her. She came out rather quickly. "Bella, why do I see you leaving us?" she asked hurt.

"I do not mean to offend either of you in any way but I have become the third wheel. And you two need alone time without having to run away. So I think it might be best if we split for a while."

"But Bella, if you come with us to this vampire family you won't be a third wheel. Please stay with us" Alice begged.

"Yeah Bell. You're my sister in every way but blood. I don't want to see you leave so soon. I love you little Bell." Jasper pleaded.

"And I love you Jazzy! You too Ali-cat! But I feel that I need to do this. It is not like it is goodbye forever. We will see each other again. We have all eternity! Now come help me pack." I said. We packed my things rather quickly since we were always moving we never really unpack anything. They took me to an airport and we said our goodbyes. Alice told me to head to Forks, Washington whenever I wanted to be with them again. And then I was off for no where in particular. My first stop on my around the world trip to find myself was Alaska. I had already bought a house deep in the woods so when the plane landed I went straight there and unpacked my things and went for a good hunt. I wasn't too far in when I smelt another vampire. "Who's there?" I called out and five vampires circled around me. All had gold eyes. Thank goodness.

"Who are you? And why are you in our territory?" asked the strawberry blonde. Ah she must be the leader then.

"My name is Isabella Marie Vanderbilt. I did not realize that this territory was taken. For that I am sorry." I said getting up out of my crouch. I can never get used to these vampire instincts.

"I am Tanya Denali. And this is my family, Eleazar, Carmen, Irina, and Kate." she said pointing to each when she said their name. "Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm currently in the woods because I am a little thirsty." I said trying to break the tension in the air. But from the looks on their faces it did not work. "I am just trying to find myself. I had a coven but I started to feel like a third wheel so I decided to come here. I mean you no harm. As you can tell from the color of my eyes I have the same diet as you and your coven do. But if there is not enough wildlife I can always leave." I said nervously.

"If you will excuse my sisters and I, we will be back in a moment. Eleazar, Carmen, watch her." she said and vanished with her blonde sisters. I was left with the only male and the dark haired spanish woman at his side. They must be mates.

"You have great talents my dear. Do the Volturi know of you?" he asked.

"Yes, I have had the unfortunate pleasure of meeting them." I said with distaste.

"And you're not apart of their guard? How did they let you go?" he asked in suprise.

"Well, they couldn't exactly make me. Aro couldn't read my mind and those awful twins were not able to hurt me. So they let me go."

"Odd," I heard him mumble.

"So, pequeña, how did you come to be?" asked the beautiful, exotic Spanish woman.

"I was attacked at my father's ball." I said.

"Qué triste! When did this happen to you?" she asked.

"Back in 1918." I said.

"Wasn't that when George Washington Vanderbilt's daughter went missing? Wait you said your last name was Vanderbilt, didn't you?" I nodded. "Then you are her, aren't you? The missing twin? Your name and picture was every where. People went nuts." Wow, they cared that much about me? I was brought out of my inner musings by the three blondes coming back.

"We talked and don't see the harm in you staying as long as you don't cause us any trouble," Tanya said.

"Thank you so much for this act of kindness. You would not believe at the numbers of vampires I have encountered that have been hostile towards me."

"No problem."

"Hey Tanya, can she stay with us?" Kate asked.

"You all have done enough for me, I wouldn't want to impose further upon you and your coven." I said. "I have a small house."

"Oh nonsense, niña, you must stay with us. We are not simply a coven we are familia. Vampires must stick together, especially ones with our special diet. Would you please stay with us?" Carmen asked me.

"As long as I will not be a burden or inconvenience to anyone." I said.

"Then it is settled. Welcome to the family hija." She called me daughter, I thought hopefully. Maybe I could find myself here.

* * *

**(AN: Hello readers! I hope you like this chapter! I hope I got the Spanish parts correct. I've had two years of Spanish and I used a translator so if I made any mistake, please let me know. And let me know if you liked this chapter. I really like reading your reviews! They make my day! Well I gotta go! I have to clean up the house for family to come over, next week. Then I have to pack for my awesome weekend! I just love summer time! Sleeping in late and going everywhere, when we want to. Oh and good news. Drum roll please. I got my ACT test score! A 22! Yay me! It originally was a 19. So now I am able to take my college classes in the fall! Once again I say: yay me! Well love you all! Just not in the creepy stalker type love way. Just the deep appreciation I fell towards the people that read this story, and my other ones. Adios! I do not own twilight!)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__**"Then it is settled. Welcome to the family **__**hija.**__**" She called me daughter, I thought hopefully. Maybe I could find myself here.**_

* * *

**Chapter 7: Hello Cousins!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

It is now 2011 and we are going to visit our cousins. I haven't met them and they don't know about me. So I'm excited to see them. I shielded our plans from their psychic so she couldn't ruin the surprise. Now, I am in my room packing and reminiscing about starting out in the family. I quickly adapted to the Denali's family lifestyle. I fit right into their way of life. We never really moved around. We stay to ourselves and in our house. Carmen and Eleazar became my parent figures. They were more so than my actual parents were. I felt guilty for thinking that, but I can not help how I feel. And what I feel is monumental love for my new parents. I remember the first day I called Eleazar dad a few years ago.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_"Okay Bella. Close your eyes and just focus on your power. Don't try to use it. Just try getting a feel on it? Can you do that?" Eleazar asked me. I nodded and closed my eyes. "Good, now can you feel your power?" I looked deep inside me and I found it so I nodded. "Great Bella, your doing great. Now try harnessing it. You've found it. So now try to touch it. Make it move. Expand." We kept it up for a few minutes when I finally got it. I squealed and ran over to him._

_"Thank you so much dad!" I said and hugged him. Ten realized what I said and backed up. "I, I'm so sorry it slipped out. I hope you don't take offense or anything. I didn't mean to Eleazar, I swear I won't do it-" I started to rant. He put his hand over my mouth._

_"Calm down Bella, it's alright. More than alright even. I haven't been called dad in ages. It was nice to hear that coming from you. I think of you as one of my daughters and to know that you also think of me as a father figure in your life means so much to me Bella. Thank you. I don't mind you calling me that at all." he said smiling at me and dropped his hand._

_"Okay dad," I said hugging him again._

_**End Flashback.**_

* * *

After that I started calling Carmen mom and the Irina, Kate, and Tanya my sisters. They all helped me decorate my room and get settled in. We are all so close. I'm sad that my sisters are so old and have yet to find a mate. Tanya believes her mate to be one our cousins we are going to visit. I told her that if they were there is no way he could go so long without being with her. But she will not listen to me. So she is holding on to her belief that he loves her as much as she him. I personally think that her infatuation with him is because, from the stories, that he refuses her every time. My family has not told me whole lot about my cousins. Just that one is a mind reader, one an empath, and one a psychic. There are seven of them and they all live in Forks, Washington posing as a family from Alaska. They told me that I will love them all but that one girl is hard to get along with because she has a hard time opening up to others. It sounds like she is just trying to protect her family from any potential danger. Nothing wrong with that. So I am really excited to meet them.

"Bella? Are you ready to go?" Carmen asked me from downstairs.

"Yeah, I am ready. Be down in a second." I called back and finished packing. I ran downstairs to my awaiting family and we all got into our respective cars and started towards the airport. We are having our cars flown over to Forks for us. They got me a car as a welcome to the family present. I love it. It's a red camero. Two doors, the top glass comes out, low on the ground. It's super nice. It's an older one I didn't really Pay attention to the year that they said it was I was just paying attention to the fact that they got me a really nice car. I tried to get them to take it back but they wouldn't hear of it so I now have an awesome car. So we got to the airport and on our private jet. The jet is flown by Eleazar and Carmen so Irina, Kate, Tanya, and I just relax while on the way there. We played cards, talked, and watched TV. When we finally got there it was pouring down rain. We came prepared for this though, Eleazar told us that it rained almost all the time here. So we packed umbrellas and stuff for this kind of weather. We went over to our cars, they arrived here before us, and drove to our house. We got to our newest mansion of sorts and unpacked everything. Then Eleazar and Carmen went out for a quick hunt while the rest of us just explored our new living area. It was pretty nice. Three floors, three baths, an in-home theater, an indoor pool, a game room, and my personal favorite a library. I had the top floor to myself with the library. Which is fine by me. I spent my time in the library until Carmen and Eleazar came back.

"Bella?" Carmen called from downstairs.

"Yes mom?" I called back.

"We ran into some, people during our hunt. Come down to meet them pequeña." She asked with a nervous twinge in her voice.

"Okay I'm coming." I said putting Wuthering Heights down on the side table and rushing down the stairs. There were four foul smelling men with barely any clothes on standing in our living room. "Mom, why are there shifters in our home?" I asked her.

"How do you know what we are leech?" the angry looking one snarled at me while shaking.

"Calm down boy before you break something. I had one of your kind help me out when I first change. He worked for my family and helped me get a little bit adjusted to this life but I ran away one day. I lived in Georgia and he was my stable boy." I told them reminiscing about Johnathan Black. He was such a good man. I wonder what ever happened to him?

"What was his name?" asked the youngest wolf curiously.

"Johnathan Black, why?" I said.

"She's the one guys! She has to be! You're Isabella, right?" he asked me.

"Yes, my full name is Isabella Marie Vanderbilt." I told them.

"So she is the one he meant in his letter to all future pack members." The alpha said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked thoroughly confused by their conversation.

"Johnathan Black is one of my ancestors. He left a letter to all future shifters to not ever mess with the vampire Isabella Marie Vanderbilt because she is special and innocent. To provide shelter when she needs it and to always help her in a crisis." he said.

"Wow, I thought he disliked me." I said in shock. We were never really close and when I turned it was like he resented me.

"Apparently not." Tanya said dryly. What's her problem?

"Well I guess now that we know who you are, we can leave peacefully. You are Isabella and you and your family are vegetarians so you all pose no harm to the humans in the area. So there is no other reason to keep you from what ever it was that you were doing when we got here." The alpha said. "I hope we see each other more often I would like to hear what Johnathan had to deal with back during your day. If you know anything about how they dealt with vampires and the change. Oh and before I forget, my name is Sam Uley. This Is Jacob Black, Paul Lahote, and Jared Cameron."

"Well as you know my name is Isabella, but call me Bella. This is my family, Eleazar and Carmen, Tanya, Kate, and Irina." I said.

"Well, it was nice meeting you all but we need to patrol." Sam said. We ll said our goodbyes and they walked outside. We watched them explode into giant wolves and run into the woods to meet up wit their other pack members.

"I guess it's time to clean house," Irina said while wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Yup," Kate agreed. So we spent the next hour fumigating our house of the wolf smell. Then we all took showers. I took a very long one and got out and got dressed when I heard,

"Bella, are you coming?" Kate called up to me while I was brushing my hair.

"Yes, I am coming miss Electra!" I said chuckling. I love using that nickname. It bugs the crap out of her.

"I heard that!" she yelled annoyed.

"You were supposed to sis!" I yelled back and ran down the stairs. "So are we all ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes Bella, you're the last one." Eleazar said.

"Oops, sorry dad." I said. I would be blushing right now if I still could. Which is one good thing about being a vampire. I used to blush at every little thing.

"No worries, now let's go," He said chuckling with everyone else. We all hoped in Eleazar's Hummer and sped down Fork's little streets until we reached their house. We decided to live on the opposite side of town from them so we each have plenty of hunting space. With thirteen vegetarians in the area we need lots of forest area and lots of wildlife. We might have to go to Canada so we don't overkill the animals. Their house was beautiful. Glass walls shining from the rain rolling in tiny rivulets down the sides. I wonder what the inside will look like? We walked up to the door and Carmen knocked.

"Come on in," we heard a masculine voice call from the inside. We all walked in with me in the back. "How was your flight Eleazar?" I heard the voice ask again as I marveled in the house around me.

"Great, there wasn't any trouble flying the old thing. Now let me introduce my newest family member. She was changed in 1918. Bella, come here please." he said snapping me out of my reverie. "I'd like you all to meet my youngest daughter,"

"Bella," they all gasped. I looked at them then and noticed that I recognized every single face in the room. I saw Carlisle and Esme together on one love seat. They look so sweet together. I wonder when he found her? Emmett and Rosalie snuggled up together on a different one. I wonder how they found each other. Alice on Jasper's lap sitting in a recliner. Yay! They found a coven to join. What a coincidence that it would be this one. Lastly I saw the one face I wasn't expecting to ever see in this lifetime sitting at the grand piano in the corner of the room. His bronze, tousled hair and lean, muscular figure. His eyes changed from emerald green to a molten gold color swimming around with intense emotions shining through. I saw my Edward.

* * *

**(AN: Hey fanfiction readers! How are you all doing? I am doing fantastic. I hope you all like this chapter! I also hope that you all REVIEW please! I love opening my inbox to see emails containing reviews and favorites subscription from you guys. It warms my heart. Well I am tired and this shall be the shortest author's not that I have ever done. So goodnight people! I love you all, not in the creepy way. In the appreciative way! Only because you've taken your precious time to read my story when there are so many others out there! GRACIAS! ADIOS! I do not own twilight! But I have been working on some so I will own something. Soon, world domination will be mine! Well just the literate parts of the world. But that I hope is a pretty big part and we can trick the rest with big words and promises of cookies! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's**__**POV:**__**Lastly **__**I **__**saw **__**the **__**one **__**face **__**I **__**wasn't **__**expecting **__**to **__**ever **__**see **__**in **__**this **__**life time **__**sitting **__**at **__**the **__**grand **__**piano **__**in **__**the **__**corner **__**of **__**the **__**room. **__**His **__**bronze, **__**tousled **__**hair **__**and **__**lean, **__**muscular **__**figure. **__**His **__**eyes **__**changed **__**from **__**emerald **__**green **__**to **__**a **__**molten **__**gold **__**color **__**swimming **__**around **__**with **__**intense **__**emotions **__**shining **__**through. **__**I **__**saw **__**my **__**Edward.**_

* * *

**Chapter 8: Reunited & It Feels So Good!**

* * *

Bella's POV: 

"Edward?" I asked with a lump in my throat. I must be dreaming, but I can not. I lost the ability to escape into the recesses of my mind while unconscious for ,give or take, eight hours. So, this is real. Am I seeing the only one that I have loved for a little more than a hundred years?

"Bella?" he asked standing up. "Is it really you?" he came over to me and tucked a stray hair behind my ear. To answer I pulled out the necklace he gave me all those years ago from underneath my shirt where it tends to go.

"Yes, Edward." I said. He pulled me quickly to him and buried his face in my hair and let out a dry sob.

"I thought I had lost you forever my Bella."

"I thought that I had lost you as well." I whimpered against his chest. "I never stopped thinking about you."

"Neither have I my love. I am forever plagued by your beautiful face in behind my closed eyelids. Your essence is in everything I look. Now, you are here. I can't believe it. It's almost-"

"Too good to be true." I finished.

"Yes," he breathed out. "This is far too good to be true. How are you here? I thought that you were killed by that dreaded stable boy Black." he said.

"No, Black is the one who helped me. Do you remember the three creepy people that I was unnerved by?" I asked him.

"Yes, you told me that they were liars and no one believed you. Well, I did. But why do you ask?"

"The James, blonde one, is the one that turned me. Remember your mother interrupted our dance and you left me there alone while you went to check on her. It was the scariest moment in my life. When he attacked me I prayed you would not come out yet. I was afraid he would attack you as well. However, a small selfish part of me wanted you to be my knight in shining armor. But, I was extremely grateful when I heard that you had gone home. I was worried though, when I woke up and realized what you must have thought about my sudden disappearance. You must have hated me, thinking that I had left you. I hope that now you know that I didn't voluntarily leave you. If I could, I would've stayed in that part of the garden with you forever. Just you and me in our own little world out there by the statues in our place." I told him.

"Bella, my sweet sweet Bella. I was never angry with you. I knew you wouldn't have left without a reasonable reason as to why. After I left you James and his companions admitted to killing you to our families in front of the entire party. I have never felt more heartbroken than I have in that moment when he smirked and detailed your death to us. I felt my heart shatter and the earth stand still when he said you were dead. Your body mangled and buried in a deep, dark, cold ditch somewhere we would never find you." He said. I gasped so why would my parents say I was missing?

"I don't understand." I paused. "I have seen the flyers about my disappearance and heard of the bounties that were put on my head just so that my parents could find me."

"Your parents believed James words Bella. When he produced some of your bloody ball gown, they immediately believed you to be dead and were never coming back to them." He said.

"But who then?" I questioned.

"Me, Bella.. I was so desperate in my search to find you. I never accepted his words to be truth. If you were truly gone, then that sick man would've shown us your body and utterly destroyed me. Yet he refused to show us or tell us the whereabouts of your body. I never believed you were truly dead after that. I kept hope that you were alive. I never imagined that you were turned though."

"Yeah after you left he attempted to drain me, he even thought he did. Jonathan saved me though and taught me about the supernatural world for the little time I was with him. He was a werewolf and I was a vampire. I learned more from experience though." I told him.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through this alone. I was heart broken but at least I had these band of misfits," he said motioning to the other familiar vampires around the room.

"I kind of had them to. When I moved around I met them, along with several others." I told him.

"How small is this world we live on?" he asked rhetorically.

"Technically we are all dead, so it would be more appropriate to say the world that we exist on." I corrected him. Darn those tutors from my human years. Mother wanted us to be the smartest. Edward only laughed though.

"Yes, I believe you are correct there love." he said the tapped my nose.

"Okay grandpa and grandma, you've been talking for long enough. Let's see a little action!" Emmett hollered.

"Emmett, you haven't changed at all have you?" I chuckled.

"Nope. Now Eddie, kiss Bellsy-Boo before I come over there and make you." he said to Edward. I couldn't help but laugh. Emmett never changes, he wouldn't be Emmett without his childish charm. I'm so glad Rosalie found him, she needs laughter in her life.

"Well, we better appease Emmett." I dramatically sighed to Edward.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Naw, let's make him wait some more." I joked.

"Sorry, I can't do that." he said seriously.

"And why not?" I asked.

"Because it's over a hundred years, and I can't wait any longer," he said then crashed his lips over mine. Our love sparked once again when the feel of his lips came into contact with my own. Our love never lost its spark it was just hidden and denied to us by time and nature. His kiss was passionate and fueled with white hot need and desire. I was soon lost in his kisses as Emmett whooped. After a couple more minutes Emmett stopped as we continued.

"Okay you two, either find a bedroom or stop and talk to the other people in the room." Alice said. We pulled apart and sheepishly looked around the room at the others.

"Oops, sorry everyone." I said embarrassed. My face would be so red if I was still alive and had blood pumping in my veins.

"Well, I'm not." Edward said kissing my cheek soundly.

"You're terrible," I giggled.

"I'm terrible? If I'm so terrible, how could you kiss the likes of me?" he asked teasingly.

"You kissed me!" I feigned disgust at his words.

"Ah, ah, ah. You kissed back." He tsked. "So I can't be too terrible."

"You are Edward, you have got to be the most-"I started but he cut me off with a tender, but chaste kiss on my lips, "affectionate, loving, and sexy guy that has ever walked the planet."

"Thank you, thank you very much." He said Elvis Presley style, and wiggled his eyebrows. Darn him. He knows I love when he does that. Oh, how he just love to tease me so. I can't think straight when he teases me.

"Oh stop that! I would like to talk to the other people in the room." I told him sternly.

"I'm a person in this room, and I don't mind if we don't talk." he said.

"Oh you're horrible!" I said and made myself leave the comfort of his arms to go hug everyone in the room. "I have missed all of you."

"I would've never have guessed that you were a vampire Bella," Emmett said.

"Well here I am, I was when we first met though." I said, "Emmett, how did you become a vampire?" I asked.

"Rosie saved me and had Dr. Dad here bite me." he said.

"Saved you from what exactly Emmett McCarthy?" I asked with narrowed eyes.

"Don't get mad but I was in the woods hunting bears." he said sheepishly.

"What did I tell you about going into the woods to begin with? I told you that it was dangerous! Apparently you didn't listen!" I fussed.

"Oh give me a break woman! I wouldn't be here if I hadn't" he said.

"I guess, but why did you have to be so stubborn?" I hid my smile.

"Don't you mean why is he still so stubborn? His pigheadedness was enhanced as he was turned." Rose said from his side lovingly.

"Oh Lord save us all if his pranks have gotten worse!" I mockingly cried out.

"Shut up granny!" Emmett huffed with his arms crossed like a little kid while everyone laughed at us.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you to respect your elders?" I shook my finger at him, imitating a granny. "How in the world did my favorite acquaintances and friends become a family?"

"Well sit down for the story, make yourself comfortable." Alice said. "I can see this taking quite a while, what with everyone's lengthy stories."

"Alright," I said. My Denali family made themselves comfortable as well. Even though we don't necessarily have to, we like playing human.

"Bella, come sit with me," Edward said from the corner of the room. I did not notice but I reason he must have made his way to his piano while I was hugging everyone. Wow, his piano is fantastic. I remember hearing him play for the first time. It was also the first time we met. He was such a prodigy.

* * *

_1912; Vanderbilt Home; Georgia:_

* * *

_I simply can not believe the nerve! Mother wants me to be vain and self centered all the time. She even had father hire some highly strung instructor. I decided to give the woman my parents hired a chance today. All the woman did today was insult me and hit me with her ruler! That thing smarted! I did not let that woman finish her lesson. I just ran out of the room and was about to go outside when beautiful music reached my ears. Who is that? I changed my course of direction and followed the sound of the sweet, luring music. I finally found the person responsible for the awe-inspiring music. It was a boy, he could not have been too much older than myself. He had a lanky build to him and the oddest color of hair I had ever seen on one's head. It looked like the color a penny is. He is wonderful. The music he is creating is flowing through me and calming me down from the anger and resentment I had earlier been feeling. I need to know who this boy is, I thought as he finished and turned around to face me. He seemed to be in a little shock. I suppose he had not expected anyone to be in here. _

_"Oh, I am sorry miss. I did not know of your presence or I would have stopped sooner." he said embarrassed._

_"No need for apology," I said coming to sit beside him on the bench. "I loved hearing you play. You have quite the talent for it."_

_"I suppose so, mother has had my tutor teaching me this for a couple years now."_

_"You must have had an excellent tutor."_

_"He was," he paused. "Oh, I am being awfully rude. I did not introduce myself. My name is Edward Mason junior." he said._

_"My name is Isabella Vanderbilt." I said and held out my hand for him to shake. He grasped my hand firmly in his and brought it to his lips._

_"It is quite the pleasure meeting you Isabella." he said._

_"The pleasure is all mine Edward." I said "Can you play anything else?" I asked and he nodded and began another song._

* * *

_1912; Vanderbilt Home; Georgia:_

* * *

After that he played a few songs for me and we were called to dinner. Where my father formally announced the Masons arrival into our home. They were there for my parents. Apparently our fathers knew each other from collage. They were the only visitors brought into our home that I ever actually enjoyed the company of. "Bella? You coming?" Edward asked.

"Oh, of course. I was just lost in a memory." I told him while sitting down next to him.

"Was it a good one?" he asked stroking my hair.

"One of the best." I said and laid my head on his shoulder, getting ready for the explanations that will sure come from everyone.

* * *

**(AN: Hey peoples! How you awesome readers doing? I am not doing so good. My dog died Thursday. She was fourteen and will be missed dearly. But Friday was really hard for me. She is normally waiting there for me when I get off the bus, but she wasn't. And one of my acquaintances wasn't very sympathetic, my ex-boyfriend's brother. I said I was sad, he said why. I told him she died and her age. He said and I quote, "oh that's nothing to be sad about, she earned her death." I saw red. He is just so glad that I have great self control. Who says that to someone who is grieving the loss of their dog. I had burst into tears when I got home though. It's still hard. I looked outside for her this morning and sadly remembered. Ugh, it's just terrible. But she was a very loyal dog, and sadly her time to go. But anywho, I really hope you enjoyed this chapter! I know some people have been waiting for it. Please review! Keep reading. I hope you all have a good day! I don't own Twilight. I will own my own book though, I have it a quarter of the way done! Woo hoo! Wish me luck! Love ya'll!)**

* * *

○**Forever****and****For****Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather*****:D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "One of the best." I said and laid my head on his shoulder, getting ready for the explanations that will sure come from everyone.**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Family Bonding & An Interruption**

* * *

Bella's POV:

Wow, everyone had just told me their story. Rose and I left so she could tell me hers in private though. At first I hadn't a clue why we had to leave. Then before I knew it she told me everything and we both sobbed for an hour. I blame myself for what happened. I told her I did too. She proceeded to yell at me when I did. She said if things hadn't of happened the way they did that she wouldn't have met Emmett. I couldn't argue with her there. Emmett is the perfect guy for her. We went back after we had calmed down and I listened to the rest of the stories. I can not get over the fact that Edward had been right under my nose all of those times!

"So Esme, when we had met Edward was with you and Carlisle?" I asked her. I had only had heard of him being with them with the other stories but not with hers.

"Yes, but for a short time he had gone off on his own." She said hesitantly.

"Really? What did you do?" I asked Edward curiously while turning around in his lap. I wonder when I ended up here.

"That was when I lost it Bella. I'm not very proud of that decade I spent alone. I killed people and drank human blood. I was never truly a monster than I was in those years."

"You could never be a monster." I said astonished and cupped his face in my hands.

"I let my instincts take over and I roamed the streets and killed."

"What kind of people did you kill?" I asked as an idea popped into my head.

"The lowest scum, but I still took their life before it was meant to end. I sought them out and I killed them."

"The lowest scum should be out of this world Edward. What if someone else's Bella was out there and you had left the scum to roam around. What if they killed her or him Edward? Those types of people destroy lives sweetheart. Don't beat yourself up about that." Then I kissed him chastely and I turned back around to many pairs of eyes on us. "What?" I asked and shrugged my shoulders.

"Bells, you're amazing!" Emmett yelled and punched the air.

"Oh, shut up! I am not I have many faults!" I am no Saint. Emmett's crazy.

"Yeah, when we were human she snored, was too stubborn, understated things, and stole things." Edward laughed.

"I was no thief Edward Anthony Mason."

"You were too! You were one of the most undetectable ones that roamed the whole state of Georgia."

"Oh, then what exactly did I steal mister?" I smugly said.

"My heart," he kissed me again. We just can't get enough of each other can we?

"Quit it you two! I haven't got to talk to Bella yet!" Alice exclaimed.

"But I don't want to share!" Edward said.

"Edward, I'm right here. I can decide on my own." I huffed.

"That's right; you tell her that you want to spend more time with me." Edward said then stuck his tongue out at Alice. Wow, I have never seen him this happy before. I have seen him extremely happy, but this has been multiplied by five. Watching him goof around like this brings a smile on my face so big that if I were still human my face would be hurting. His countenance is simply amazing. His joy is my joy.

"You are wonderfully insane. Now that we have found each other again we have eternity. I think your sister can have some quality time silly." I told him, and then giggled at his pout.

"Bella! You can't be serious! We have just been reunited. I don't want to spend a moment apart."

"And we won't, we will simply be with other people as well." I stated.

"Sounds kinky," said Emmett. I would have blushed crimson at that.

"Emmett, don't be immature." I said and Rosalie slapped him upside the back of his head. I giggled at the sight of their bickering. This is what I have been missing. They are all a part of me.

"I just can't believe this! All this time, I have thought I was cursed to be a vampire because I had lost all of you at one point, but now were all together. I am so blessed to have all of you back and a whole new family that I love." I said.

"As are we love, as are we." Edward said and kissed me yet again.

* * *

? POV:

Reunited huh? I have finally found her again and she is with her lover from the early 1900's. I never wanted to loose her. Her blood tasted so fine. I could have saved her blood for a couple more years. It would have been tedious to continuously suck out the venom over and over, but her blood was worth it. I can still taste the savory sweetness that ran down my throat way back then. But that stupid fool got in the way! But, I showed him. I shifted in my tree, restless. Watching them is sickening. All I want to do is jump down and rip every single one of them to shreds but we are way outnumbered. All in due time, I suppose. I am getting sick watching them. I jumped down from the tree I was in. I was hoping they were too busy to hear the little thud I made when I jumped. But of course my target was the one to spot me. She turned and looked me in the eyes. I smirked at her and took off.

* * *

Bella's POV:

We were laughing when I heard something. I heard a small thud coming from outside. I turned to look out the window and met his eyes. It was the eyes of a monster. How did he find me yet again? I think I might've screamed because everyone was looking at me worriedly and Jasper was trying to send me calming waves.

"Bella, baby girl, what's wrong?" Mom asked me. I looked up at her frightened. She was now standing beside me and running her fingers through my hair, trying to calm me as well.

"He's back," I whispered.

"You don't mean-" she started and I nodded.

"Dm^ it! Why can't he just leave you alone? Where was he?" Tanya asked.

"Hold on. What exactly is the problem Bella? Who is the he you are referring to?" Carlisle asked me. I leaned back into Edward's chest and closed my eyes.

"Remember the man I told you had turned me? Well, he has been chasing me ever since. I can't stay in one place too long. He didn't approach when I was with a large coven. When I became a Denali, I wasn't thinking about him, but when I thought about the problem. I told them and they surprisingly didn't kick me out."

"We would never kick you out Bella, you're our family," Eleazar said and I felt him squeeze my shoulder affectionately.

"I know that now, but during that time I was positive that I was a burden. So, after that I lived a comfortable existence with my family. That is until he got a little brave. He would approach me when I was alone or when I went hunting. I wasn't alone for a large amount of time, but just enough for him to tell me what he wanted. He wants the only one that got away. He will stop at nothing!" I explained.

"He will never get to you." Edward said determined.

"But, what if he hurts any of you to get to me?" I asked.

"He won't even come close," Emmett said and started flexing his muscles.

"We outnumber him, Bell. Can't you see that he can't get to any of us now that we have doubled in size? The odds are not in his favor and he knows that." Jasper reasoned.

"Don't sweat it Bella," Kate said. "Nothing bad is going to happen. Can you see anything bad happening Pixie?"

"It's Alice. Hold on," she said and blanked out for a few minutes, trying to get a vision. The rest of us waited in a painful silence. When Alice came out of it she gasped in fright and Edward growled behind me. I turned my head to look at him. He had a look of pure unadulterated fury etched onto his face. I turned myself completely around and cupped his face in my hands.

"What is it Edward?" I asked.

"Alice, could you explain?" he asked her while touching his forehead to mine and taking deep calming breaths. I didn't turn around to face her when she started; I was too focused on Edward to turn around.

"In my first vision, James and Victoria were coming through a lake with a lot of newborn vampires. In the second one, Bella was in the middle of an empty meadow and Laurent, James, and Victoria circled her. They taunted as they tore off limbs. They didn't burn her though. They would put her back together so they could do it all again. Lastly, in my third vision we are all on a battlefield of sorts when they get the upper hand. They didn't have newborns this time, just a few nasty looking vampires. As they are about to rip off Edward's head, everything goes black." To say I was stunned would be quite the understatement. To say I was furious would be only a fraction of what I am currently feeling. If they think I will let them touch Edward, they are sorely mistaken.

"Then what are our options Jasper?" I asked the soldier.

"Well, we have a few different options Bella. The first was unconventional and your first option, knowing you, so that is out since it ends in failure. And even if it didn't we wouldn't let you sacrifice yourself Bella." He paused and gave me a long stare, letting me know with emotions that it was true and everyone in the room loved me. "Our other options are promising though. We could call up a few acquaintances we've made over the years to help us in battle. Another option is the Volturi, they could have Demitri track them."

"But, if the Volturi get involved they could see our family size as a threat to them and help James instead." Rose pointed out.

"Yes, that is a very likely possibility. We could also recruit the wolves. Our last option though is running." Jasper finished.

"James would chase us for eternity." I sighed.

"Then what can we do?" Esme fretted. I looked around at my family. Denalis and Cullens both. I can't let those cretins harm my family.

"Bella, why are you feeling resignation?" Jasper questioned rhetorically.

"Don't even think about it Bella! That fate is too horrible for you! I just got you back. You can't destroy me again can you?" Edward asked me.

"But, I love you all so much I can't let them hurt any of you." I said with conviction.

"Bella, you are being selfish, snap out of your Mary Sue self sacrificing bull $h!t. We all love you and we all want to fight for you. Wouldn't you want to fight for Esme, Edward, or Carmen? Don't bail on us. This is the first time any of us has seen you in a long while. Let's not let those $$hole$ tear our family apart, alright?" Rose asked and stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry." I told her. "You're right. You're all right. I shouldn't have even considered it." I got up and hugged her then sat back down and into Edward's arms. "I love you," I told Edward then addressed the room, "I just didn't want any of you hurt because of me."

"They are the only ones going to be hurtin'," Emmett said.

"H#ll yeah they are!" Kate said and bumped fists with him. Everyone chuckled at that.

"Let's get planning." Edward said.

* * *

**(AN: Hello there! I haven't updated in a while, have I? I am so sorry. I've been extremely busy though. I've been working solely on my book! It's almost halfway finished! How cool would it be for me to have a book published before I graduate? AH! :D I am getting excited! But I am also disappointed that I haven't been paying much attention to you guys. A lot of people like my story and I let them down by not getting this chapter out sooner. So I apologize for that. Oh and I have entered a contest. I entered a short story and a poem. I hope I win! Oh, I want to so bad. I was going to enter the write a dystopia contest to win tickets for the Hunger Games but my mamaw had a stroke and it was much too stressful to do so. But I have told you enough about myself. So, I don't own Twilight. I hope you all liked this chapter and will review. I love you all, in a not so creepy way. :P)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "Let's get planning." Edward said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 10: Baseball & Epic Plans**

* * *

Bella's POV: 

After we talked about our plans concerning James and his schemes we decided to actually relax. It apparently was to the perfect time to do so because Alice informed us that there was a storm coming our way. I was of course confused about why that had anything to do with relaxation. I actually thought they were going to go out and dance in the rain! But that's ridiculous. All of the Cullens and Denalis started running around like chickens when their heads were chopped off. They were frantic with excitement to get everything ready. I am so confused right now. I decided to wait on everyone to come back into the living room so I don't step on anyone's toes. It didn't take long for them to get back with personalized baseball gear. I cocked my head to the side due to my confusion.

"Why did every one of you go and retrieve baseball gear?" I asked once everyone was accounted for. Everyone chuckled at an inside joke I must have reminded them of.

"It is so we can play baseball without holding back!" Emmett said swinging his bat around.

"Emmett McCarthy Cullen, you stop swinging that bat around this instant. You are going to break something," scolded Esme.

"I don't understand." I stated confused. Edward came over and hugged me to him, then he kissed my forehead before saying,

"Love, we need the storm to mask the sounds we make. The sound of our bats hitting the ball makes it sound like thunder to the humans."

"Oh, okay."

"Let's go play ball!" Shouted Emmett, then he ran outside. Everyone laughed and Rose rolled her eyes at her husband's childishness. Then we headed out. It was planned to take the cars but we decided to run instead. We arrived at the ball field in no time.

"Okay before we split into teams, who wants to be the umpire? We have an uneven number." Carlisle said.

"I will Carlisle," Irina volunteered.

"Alright. Who is going to be the two team captains?" He asked again.

"Carlisle, if I may. Why don't both coven leaders just be the captains?" I asked.

"Because we're biased Bells," Eleazar said grinning at me.

"Alright." I said grinning back at him.

"I call captain!" Emmett exclaimed.

"I do too!" Kate said.

"You're going down cousin!" Emmett teased.

"I don't think so boy. I think you will be eating my dust!" she teased back.

"Okay you two. It is time to pick team players. Here's a quarter, Kate call it," Carlisle said as he flipped the coin into the air. Both vampires had to look at the ground in order to not cheat. With our enhanced senses it would be very easy to tell which side it would land on.

"Tails," she said.

"Okay you two can look now." Carlisle said. His hand covering the coin on the back of his hand. Both captains looked at him. Carlisle peeked under. "Sorry Kate it's heads." he said showing everyone the coin.

"Oh yeah! Take that sucker!" Emmett said.

"Emmett, mind your manners." Esme scolded.

"Sorry mom." he apologized.

"Alright son, you won. You get first pick." Carlisle said.

"I pick Edward." Emmett said.

"I pick Jasper." Kate said.

"I pick Tanya."

"I pick Rosalie."

"How dare you pick my wife!" He said, Kate stuck her tongue out and gave Rose a high five. "I pick Carmen."

"I pick Eleazar."

"I pick Alice."

"I pick Bella," Kate said and we high-fived.

"I pick Esme."

"I pick Irina."

"I pick Carlisle. Let the games begin!" He roared and the game began. We were up to bat first. It was so much fun! I can't believe I actually hit the ball. I only made it to first base though. On my way t second Edward tagged me with the ball. This game just flies by! I was intimidated when the others were up to bat but I managed to get Emmett and Edward out! Our team was up to bat again. Eleazar had just hit to ball so far off.

"WAIT," Alice yelled right after she went into a vision. Everyone rushed towards Alice. She had a horror stricken expression. I can't believe we missed her going into a vision.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked as Jasper rubbed her back. Edward was growling low and had his jaw clenched. I made my way towards him and hugged him. The tension was still thick, but he relaxed and hugged me back tight.

"I saw James and three others. One male and two females. They are heading this way. I saw one female incapacitate us all and take Bells." Alice whimpered.

"How can this be?" Esme gasped. Everyone was trying to voice all of their thoughts as well.

"They won't take her." Edward said and held me tighter. What kind of gift does this vampire have?

"If they are on their way, what are we going to do to stop them?" Irina asked.

"Let's not panic everyone," Carlisle said and took charge. "Jasper, what's the best plan of action?" he asked.

"They will now we were here if we run. They will overtake us if all of us stay here. The is only one option that I can see that does not end in total failure, and tell me Alice if I'm mistaken. What if some of us, including Bella, continue to play ball while the rest set up a perimeter around the baseball field and wait for them to come. Then as they are distracted by Bella and the others, the ones lying in wait can dispatch them."

"Use Bella as bait for this maniac? That is your big idea?" Edward shouted at his venom brother.

"Edward, honey, calm down. Alice if we do Jasper's plan will it work?" I asked her. I watched her eyes glaze over then refocus.

"Yes, there will be a bit of difficulty but we won't loose anyone." She said and breathed easier.

"See Edward, no one will be hurt. I am not leaving you. This is as Jasper said our only option." I reasoned. He stared deep into my eyes then sighed.

"Are you positive of this plan Alice? What difficulty did you see? Could you replay it for me? " He asked her. She closed her eyes and did as he asked. "Alright, I don't like it but if it is the only way to keep you safe from this sadist then I am up for it."

"Thank you sweetie. I hope you know that even though I don't like this plan either I know it is what is best for our family." I told him and stroked his cheek.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt," he said.

"I know." I told him.

"I love you," he said and kissed my lips passionately.

"I love you too," I said once our kiss ended. Then I remembered that we were not alone. I would've blushed. I looked at everyone. All of our family. No one is getting hurt today. They are not who he is after. He is only after me. If anything goes wrong I will give myself up. He knows that I care about all of these people surrounding me. He knows now that I won't abandon them now that I have found them again. This is it. I will run no more. With that in mind I turned to Jasper. "What is your plan Jazz?" I asked him. He then explained what he thinks the best tactic for this will be. Alice backed up her mate after checking the future. We made a lot of decisions that effected the outcome. Some decisions had to be rearranged because some ended in massive losses on our end. So after some discussion we decided that Emmett, Irina, Kate, Jasper, Alice, and Esme would be the hidden party while Carlisle, Eleazar, Rosalie, Carmen, Tanya, Edward, and myself would be he ones to wait for them to show up.

Jasper's team went on into the woods behind us and across from where Alice said they would come from. The rest of us mock-played. We were way too nervous to really play like we had been moments before. It was my turn to bat again and I hit it deep into the woods where we knew they were coming from. A second later the four of them walked confidently onto the field cross from where we had gathered.

"My coven and I were passing through and noticed you playing. Could we perhaps join?" the ebony skinned one with the dreadlocks asked. This is the one that was posing as the foreign figure-head. I believe his name is Laurent.

"Actually, my family and I had just finished playing." Carlisle said.

"What a shame then. We were hoping to loosen up the tension before we had to take action." Laurent said.

"What kind of action?" Eleazar asked.

"This," the newer girl said before we lost control of our bodies and fell. We were paralyzed.

"Why?" I asked the group. They are acting pretty confident. If they get to talking, it will be enough of a distraction for Jasper's team to come in and dispatch them.

"You got away. No one gets away from me. It took us a hundred years to finally catch you, but now I get to finish what I started," James said, speaking for the first time. He had this arrogant smirk allover his face. He sauntered over to where I was lying in a crumpled heap next to Edward. "Aw, how sweet. You two finally found each other. It's a shame that you will never see each other again, isn't it?" He asked rhetorically and put me over his shoulder. Edward was growling and spouting off curses towards him. James just laughed. I was facing away from the group and saw Jasper's group closing in. I watched as Kate electrocuted the new girl and Emmett take out Laurent. James was alerted to their distress when the new girl's hold over us ended and I started struggling. I got myself off of his shoulder but he got his hands wrapped around my throat. "Stop struggling or I'll rip your head off right now." He whispered. Needless to say, I stopped. Then I looked around and noticed Laurent was torn to pieces as well as the new girl. Victoria was nowhere to be seen. Coward. I can't believe she left her mate. There was also a fire going. Most of Laurent and the new girl's body parts were burning.

"You're done James. There are twelve of us and one of you. Let Bella go now and we will spare you." Carlisle said. I felt James start to tremble and I looked to Jasper. He must be shooting fear towards him right now. James was fighting it off hard though. His hands squeezed around my throat harder and I let out an involuntary sound of pain. Edward started growling louder at that.

"I'm not done while I have Bella in my arms. Now you all will let us leave or I will kill her right now." He threatened. Everyone started to slowly put both hands up as a sign of surrender. James let one hand off my throat and put it in my hair. Then he started walking us backwards. He was viciously pulling my hair because I wasn't fast enough for him. I couldn't help but let out a few exclamations due to the pain he was putting me in. We were almost to where they had made their entrance when I tripped over the baseball. It wasn't my fault. I am being pulled backwards by my hair for crying out loud! James wasn't happy to stop though. "Pick up your feet b!tch!" He yelled as we stopped so he could say that and pull my hair harder. My eyes filled with venom tears that won't ever fall due to the pain. But the pain was worth it. James was distracted enough for Kate to come behind us and electrocute him. As he fell over he took me with him. I was shocked as well. I started struggling again and finally got loose. Edward rushed over then and immediately separated James' head from his body then took me in his arms as the others finished burning the bodies.

"I was so scared. I thought Alice's vision was going to be wrong and then I'd never be able to see you again," I said in a low whisper so only he could hear.

"I was too, but now it's over." He paused, then continued, "I love you."

"I love you too," I said.

* * *

**(AN: Hey people! I am so so so sorry that I have not updated in forever! I have been so busy! I graduated! I went and registered for classes at college! I have also been so focused on my book. I feel like I am so close! I hope though when I do finish that you readers will buy it and hopefully like it. I am worried that people won't like it. I mean it would suck for me to work for a whole year + on it and then people totally hate on it. Well, anyway I hope you all liked the chapter! Lots of action! :) I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I love all of you readers! I hope to open my email and see good reviews! They make me so happy! See ya! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "I was too, but now it's over." He paused, then continued, "I love you."**_

_** "I love you too," I said.**_

* * *

**Chapter 11: A Cause For Celebration!**

* * *

Bella's POV: 

After we made sure that the bodies were completely burnt we headed back home to celebrate and the Denali's left for Alaska. I am so happy that James won't ever be a problem again.

"What's going on in that big head of yours?" Edward asked me.

"My head isn't big," I said and stuck my tongue out at him. "And for your information I was simply thinking about how happy I am. I love you."

"Aw, I knew I had an effect on people Bellsy. I love you too cougar!" Emmett said and crushed me to him. I started laughing at him.

"Cougar Emmett, really?" I asked him.

"Of course. Cougars are older women who prey on the younger men. In case you were thinking that I had called you the animal." He told me.

"What's wrong with you!" I exclaimed and tucked my head into Edward's chest completely embarrassed. I heard him laugh heartily for a few seconds. I lifted my head to glare at him as Rose smacked the back of his head.

"Rosie! What was that for?" He whined.

"For embarrassing Bella," She said.

"Rosie," he started whining again.

"Emmett, do you want some cheese with that whine? Swiss? American?" I mocked him.

"Shut up grandma!" He said and glared. I stuck my tongue out at him. He stuck his out at me too. I laughed again and set my head down against Edward's shoulder.

"So anyway. How should we celebrate this amazing victory? I was thinking we could go shopping!" Alice said clapping her hands and bouncing on Jasper's lap. I groaned at the idea of shopping. I felt Edward chuckling beside me.

"Are you laughing at me Edward?" I asked.

"Never," he said sarcastically. I punched his shoulder, got off the love seat, and went to sit by Esme and Carlisle on the couch. "Hey get back here!" He ordered me.

"Nope," I said smiling and everyone laughed. I watched Edward get up and walk towards me slowly.

"I don't want to have to do this Bella. So come back to the love seat with me." He said smirking. My mind was going a million miles a minute trying to think of what he would do to me. My eyes widened when I remembered that this was his tactic. I got up slowly as well. I started towards the love seat but then dashed out the back door.

"You'll never get me Mason!" I yelled as I ran.

"Oh, yes I will Swan! I always do." He yelled back, giving chase. He sounds close. I turned to look back and didn't see anything. So, I faced forward again and ran straight into a hard body. I looked up into Edward's eyes and tried to back away. However, he quickly wrapped his arms around me preventing me from going anywhere. "I told you." He gloated. "And now for your punishment," then he started the torture that is tickling. If I was human I wouldn't have been able to breathe.

"Stop it!" I managed through my laughter. He paused in his tickling.

"Tell me you love me, and then I will stop." He told me.

"I will always love you. You don't have to tickle that out of me." I told him honestly and then kissed him. What turned out as an innocent kiss soon turned into a heated make-out session. When we pulled apart, I asked him "what are we teenagers?"

"Technically, yes." He told me, grinning crookedly while doing so.

"Ha ha," I said. "I bet the others are wondering where we are by now." I said noticing that the sky had darkened considerably.

"Forget them," he told me and started kissing my again. He started at my collarbone and was slowly working his way up. My breath hitched at the emotions coursing through me. I shook my head out of the hazy mess Edward had put it in and stepped back from him.

"Even after all of these years Edward, you can still dazzle me."

"Thank you my dear. Now can I get back to ravishing you?" he asked cockily.

"Fine with me," I said sarcastically. "Let your brothers stumble across us." I told him and he started to growl.

"Point made." He said and we started back towards the house.

"It was quite a sharp point, wasn't it," I said smartly.

"Woman, what am I going to do with you?" He asked rhetorically.

"Anything you want," I said seductively. Then I took off laughing while leaving him shell shocked. I ran into the house and hid behind Emmett. Edward was only a couple of seconds behind me.

"That wasn't very nice Bella." He told me.

"What wasn't very nice?" Emmett asked.

"Well, if by reading his emotions, it seems as if Bella left our Eddie all hot and bothered." Jasper stated then he and Emmett started laughing. The girls giggled with their husbands and I smirked at Edward as he glared at me.

"Well, what's going on here?" Carlisle asked as he and Esme opened the front door.

"Our Bella here left poor Edward let's say frustrated." Alice told them.

"Okay then, so we have an announcement." Carlisle told us. "Let us move into the dining room for the big news." Hmm, I wonder what it is. We all went rather quickly into the chairs around the table. All of us very curious as to what it could be. Edward sat next to me, of course, and he grabbed my knee and whispered that we would finish what I started later.

"What kind of announcement?" Emmett asked.

"An important one Emmett, now shush and let the man continue." I scolded him.

"Yes, grandma." He muttered. I just gave Rose a look and she slapped the back of his head for me.

"Thanks Rose." I told her and she just waved me off and we turned our attention back to Carlisle.

"Well, as you all know we have been in Forks for a while now, with the exception of Bella. So we were thinking when the school year ends we move to Georgia." I am speechless. I shook my head and then blurred around the table and crashed into Carlisle, giving him the biggest hug. I haven't been back there since I died.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I shouted at him.

"You're welcome dear." He told me while patting my back.

"I can't wait! I haven't been back there in a hundred years! I wonder how different the estate is? Maybe I can find out how my family fared after my death! I wonder what happened to the sweet stable boy-"

"Bella, honey, you're rambling." Edward told me chuckling.

"Oops," I said then noticed that I hadn't let go of Carlisle yet. I let go and quickly apologized, which caused everyone to laugh.

"It's quite alright." He told me, "nothing to apologize for."

"Is that all you had to tell us Carlisle?" Jasper asked.

"No. The other news is that we will be having some visitors soon."

"No Carlisle. I won't allow them near Bella." Edward exclaimed suddenly.

"Who?" I asked.

"The Quileute Wolf pack," Carlisle stated.

"Are they children of the moon or shifters?" I asked.

"Shifters," Carlisle said.

"You know of them?" Esme asked shocked.

"Yes, I was good friends with one when I was turned. Didn't I tell you?" I asked them.

"No granny. Looks like your losing your memory now. Not a good sign." Emmett teased.

"Oh shut up you big lug." I laughed. "So why are we meeting with this pack?"

"We have a treaty with them. We wouldn't want them to pick up your scent and have them think we broke the treaty."

"Do we have to?" Edward whined. I flicked his ear.

"Of course it is Edward. I don't want to fight another battle so close to the last one. And, what if someone gets hurt? Those wolves are fast." I reasoned.

"Fine," he pouted.

"Don't do that. It is very unbecoming as my late mother would say." I taunted.

"Since when did you listen to your mother?" He teased me back.

"When I didn't feel like being locked in my room all day." I told him laughing.

"If I do recall the only days you wouldn't feel like being locked up were the days my family and I came over to visit." He mocked.

"Shut up!" I told him. "So when are we going to see the shifters?" I asked Carlisle.

"Actually they should be arriving here any minute now," he said right as the stench of wet dog invaded my nose and a knock resounded at the door. "They're here." He said. "Everyone let's go outside and be civil towards our guests." He told us. I couldn't help smiling that we weren't letting them in the house. We had to be civil outside the house. I have one weird sense of humor. We all got up and followed Carlisle out and onto the porch and out into the yard where everyone wouldn't be crowded. "Welcome!" Carlisle told them.

"Why did you want to meet with us leech?" One of the large men asked gruffly. How dare he.

"He called the meeting because of me. I hope you can be more civil. I normally get along fine with your kind but I don't take kindly to rudeness. It is very ugly." I told the group coming to stand beside Edward and taking his hard for strength. I looked at their faces and they all looked rather shocked.

"It's her Sam! The one from the journals." One of the men exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Esme asked concerned.

"It's a very long story," said the only girl in the group

"Are you a shifter?" I asked her.

"Duh, we don't bring imprints to leech land." She said.

"Leah-" the man, that I assume is Sam, said giving her a warning look.

"What?" she spat at him.

"We will talk later," he said and she huffed in annoyance.

"Back to how you seem to know Bella," Edward said.

"Yes, so it all started a long time ago when she was human apparently." The one that had exclaimed earlier started the story.

"Before we begin, I do believe introductions are in order" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement even though I am the only one who doesn't know the wolves names. Well, except Emmett. If I know him like I think I do he probably thinks of them as wolf one, wolf two, wolf three, etc. I will have to ask Edward about that later.

* * *

**(AN: Hey people! Long time no update, huh? I am so regrettably sorry about that. College has kept me so busy! I also have great news. I FINISHED WRITING MY BOOK! Yay hooray! Isn't that exciting? Now I need your help. I need you all to help me find a literary agent. I have to find one of those before I can get the book published. I don't have a lot of time to look so if ya'll would help me out it would be much appreciated. PLEASE HELP! I love you all! I don't own Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does. I will own my book, yay! I love all of you readers! I hope to open my email and see good reviews! They make me so happy! See ya! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "Before we begin, I do believe introductions are in order" I suggested. Everyone nodded in agreement even though I am the only one who doesn't know the wolves names. Well, except Emmett. If I know him like I think I do he probably thinks of them as wolf one, wolf two, wolf three, etc. I will have to ask Edward about that later.**_

* * *

**Chapter 12: The Wolves Speak Latin?**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"We are sorry Isabella. Jonathan would be ashamed of how we are treating you. He always wrote of how kind you were." Sam said embarrassed.

"That is quite alright. It is in your nature to hate all vampires." I said.

"Well, we are still sorry." He said.

"Yes, now who are all of these strong wolves I see in front of me?" I asked.

"I am Sam Uley," the obvious leader stated. "This is Jared Cameron and Paul Lahote." He motioned to a friendly guy and an extremely angry man. "This is Quil Ateara the fifth and Embry Call." He motioned to the two other men, they looked young and hyper. "These two are Seth and Leah Clearwater." He said and pointed to the young boy and very agitated girl, how neat! Not only is there finally a female wolf but both siblings of one line being chosen. It's fascinating. "These two knuckleheads are Brady Fuller and Collin Littlesea." These two are young like Seth, maybe a year or so younger than him. "Lastly, this is a descendent to the man who made you famous in our pack, Jacob Black." I looked to the tall, and obviously muscled, young man to whom Sam pointed. I can clearly see the resemblance he holds to Jonathan.

"Do you know how much you look like your ancestor? It is uncanny!" I told the young man.

"We have a painting of him and it is pretty unsettling how much we look alike." He told me. His voice isn't like Jonathan's at all. Jacob's is deeper and more gravelly. Jonathan's was smooth yet rough.

"So where should we have this little meeting?" I asked both Carlisle and Sam.

"As long as they don't phase in my house and break anything you all may come in." Esme spoke up. Carlisle smiled at his wife and nodded before saying,

"We don't mind if you come in."

"That is very kind of you Carlisle, but not everyone will be staying. Collin, Brady, Embry, Quil, Jared, Paul, Seth and Leah you may leave now." He told his pack.

"Actually, I would like if Leah stayed." I asked tentatively.

"Leah would you?" Sam asked.

"Sure, whatever," she said crossing her arms.

"No fair! Leah gets to stay?" Seth pouted. I laughed at the boy. He was cute.

"Seth, go patrol, I might even ask Emily to make you something special if you don't complain too much." Sam bribed him. His eyes lit up and he took off towards the woods. I got to watch him phase as he ran off. I always loved watching the transformation take over. I also love that it isn't painful.

"Well I suppose that's our cue. We can't let the pup run off by himself for too long. You never know he could hurt himself running in circles trying to get his tail." Jared said.

"He might actually catch it one day." Paul said and laughed. Then they waved and took off in the direction Seth did. The others said goodbye and took off towards La Push as well.

"Shall we?" Carlisle said and motioned towards the house. Everyone nodded then we proceeded into the house and everyone gathered in the living room.

"So where to start?" Sam said.

"How about we just ask questions and you answer them to the best of your ability?" I suggested.

"Sounds perfect." He said.

"Alright, how does your pack know of me, other than having one of Jonathan's ancestors as a pack brother?" I asked.

"We know about you through the legends that were passed down orally and the journals that Jonathan wrote." He told me.

"What legends?" Rosalie asked.

"We tell it at the bonfire along with the history of the tribe. But the Vanderbilt legend is that a long time ago the wolf, Jonathan, was patrolling in Georgia when he came across something peculiar. He wrote in his journal about this strange pull he had to your family's estate. So, he decided to ask your father for a job and of course your father hired him. He wrote about how he had this need to watch over you Bella. He wrote how unsettling it was. He also thought you were his imprint." He said which made Edward growl possessively. I found his growl very sexy, but now is not the time. So, I calmed down my love.

"Then what happened?" I asked once Edward was soothed.

"Well once your maid Sophie was hired he immediately knew you weren't his imprint, because Sophie was. But he wrote that he still had this need to watch over you. He detailed his patrols around at night to make sure that vampires weren't in the area. He also detailed his courting of Sophie. He thought by getting closer to her that the need to be near you would diminish. However, it never did. Jonathan then became frustrated. He decided to pull in some favors with neighboring shifters and ask around.

They all came to one conclusion. You are, as legend describes it, our: _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_. The legend describes the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ as one who is selfless, one with the name beautiful, and one who will put an end to our suffering. In the legends, it tells that the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ has the power to help us with our control, not just the wolves, all shifters and even vampires. The _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ will have the power to change hearts and mold minds, unknowingly. Bella, it was proven long ago that you are our _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_, but you have to accept it as your title." Sam explained. I was in complete shock. Why am I the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_? They have to be mistaken. I can't do all of those things!

"Are you sure it is me? How was this proven?" I asked.

"As you grew, the packs of shifters observed you and Jonathan watched over you. According to his journal, you were quite the danger magnet." Sam laughed.

"You can say that again," Edward said.

"Hey! I resent that remark." I huffed.

"No my dear, you resemble that remark," Edward said and poked my nose.

"Shut it," I told Edward. He just laughed at me then told Sam to continue.

"When the journals detail the danger she was frequently in, it mostly involved the supernatural." He states.

"I don't understand. I didn't have any knowledge of the supernatural until James attacked me then Jonathan explained everything." I said utterly confused now.

"There was always someone to protect you. That is why you my dear are so famous. Jonathan was the founder of the _Sentimus, __A__cer __P__raesidiis __F__ratresque __U__nanimos_. The originals used a lot of Latin to guarantee your safety." He said. It didn't surprise me that they used a ton of Latin. Mother used to make me have lesson after lesson after boring lesson on the dead language. It was dead then and it's still dead now.

"Why was Latin used to guarantee my safety?" I asked.

"Jonathan decided to use Latin because not a lot of people used it and the original prophetess who foretold of this prophecy was fluent in Latin so it was left alone." Jacob spoke for the first time.

"So what does accepting the title of the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ entail?" Jasper asked.

"The _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ only job is to settle disputes, destroy corruption, protect, and bring peace to the supernatural community. I know it sounds corny, but that is what the journal says." Sam said.

"Has there ever been another _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ before Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"No, there has never been peace between the mystical creatures of the Earth. The _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ is the only one who can bring peace." Sam said. That's a heck of a lot of responsibility! What if I can't live up to what they need me to be? This is the only chance for the mystical world to live in peace. Why should I choose myself over thousands of others who deserve to not live in fear and squalor? Okay when did I start sounding like a Mary Sue? It's time, as a good friend of mine once said, to put my big girl britches on. Why am I even considering this when I know I will be what they need me to be? I will be this fantastic _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris__._ I will be the girl Edward's proud to have on his arm. I will end this madness with the help from my family in order to live and love without endless worry. "So, Bella, what have you decided?" Sam asked.

"I think she needs more than a couple of minutes to decide, mutt." Rose said.

"Rose, be nice. I have already decided." I said.

"Well? What have you decided? Now is not the time for dramatics." Leah said impatient.

"Bella, you shouldn't rush this. It is a big decision. You need to think about this." Jasper said worried. I knew he would be. He was always a strategist. Jazz has to plan everything out when it comes to these particular matters.

"Listen to Jasper love. We just found you and defeated those psychos. You need some time to weigh the options of this big decision." Edward told me.

"I know that my decision may seem rushed but whether I decide now or ten days from now my answer will be the same. I accept the title of _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_." I said.

"You always have to be stubborn, but I love you for it." Edward said and gave me a chaste kiss on the cheek.

"This calls for a celebration." Sam said smiling.

"How about a bonfire tonight on First Beach?" Jacob suggested.

"The only problem with that idea is that we are not allowed on La Push land." Edward said.

"I will go contact the elders and they will most likely decide that a new treaty is in order with the arrival of the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris__. _Therefore, you will be allowed on our land tonight, I assure you." Sam said.

"Do we need to bring anything to the celebration tonight?" Esme asked.

"Well, it would be nice if you could bring some food, because us wolves eat three times our weight sometimes and it really wears Emily out." Sam struggled to ask. This peace is going to take a while, what with the two species being mortal enemies and all.

"Except for Paul he can eat three times his weight and three times yours Sam." Jacob joked.

"Don't let Paul catch you saying that Jake or else he'll take a chunk out of your hide." Leah warned then chuckled.

"Don't worry we can bring plenty of food for the pack and the imprints." Esme assured happy that she can help out in some way. The wolves in the room stood up to leave then.

"We best be off then to prepare for the bonfire. Be sure to be at First Beach around eight tonight." Sam said. "Oh and thanks again Bella for accepting this responsibility." Then they all left the house and phased once they were off the porch. I watched them all take off into the woods. It wasn't until I couldn't hear the thud of their paws in the distance any longer did the family start all talking at once. If I were still human I would've had an instant headache because of their disharmonious outbursts.

"One at a time, please!" I said after I whistled at a really high pitch.

* * *

**(AN: Hello all, don't I sound rather fancy? Well, I am not. So here's the deal awesome and amazing readers, I still have not found the time to find a literary agent and none of ya'll are helping a writer out! I want my book published so bad and I want people to love it, but first it needs to be put in paper with a cover. So anyway, I hope you all absolutely loved this chapter. I decided to try out something different. But I hope it goes well. I am done talking and rambling for now. I hope to hear from you guys in the form of reviews, pm's, and new follower alert emails. Please let me know what you think. I want you to love it! Anyway, I love you all, just not creepy love, and I can't wait to hear from ya! I do not own Twilight! I will ramble next time in chapter 13! Chao! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bella, The Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "We best be off then to prepare for the bonfire. Be sure to be at First Beach around eight tonight." Sam said. "Oh and thanks again Bella for accepting this responsibility." Then they all left the house and phased once they were off the porch. I watched them all take off into the woods. It wasn't until I couldn't hear the thud of their paws in the distance any longer did the family start all talking at once. If I were still human I would've had an instant headache because of their disharmonious outbursts. **_

"_**One at a time, please!" I said after I whistled at a really high pitch.**_

* * *

**Chapter 13: Responsibility**

* * *

Bella's POV:

It was seven thirty now and my mind is plagued with the obstacles I will have to face. What is expected of me? I understand the eventual outcome but how do these wolves expect me to achieve it? I can't run all over the world and kill all of the bad supernatural creatures. No true utopia can truly exist. Where there is good there will be bad.

My job I suppose will be to try and make the world better. I can't kill the bad people in life because there are no bad people, just people who make bad choices. I will admit there are certainly people who are evil and completely demolish this philosophy. However, I am an optimist. Unknowingly thoughts of how to change the awful world started to pop and develop in my mind. Now I feel like I am able and worthy to be the savior.

"Are you ready to go love?" Edward asked as he slipped his arms around my waist from behind. We were in his room, relaxing before we needed to leave for the bonfire.

"Of course, now don't forget we need to pick up some last minute treats." I told him as I turned around in his arms.

"I can't help but to find it funny about how you just phrased that sentence." He told me.

"Shut up, that's mean." I told him.

"Make me," he said and smiled a crooked smirk.

"Gladly," I said and pulled his head down and slowly crashed my lips to his. We continued our make-out session until Emmett started knocking on the door.

"Come on you two! Quit sucking each other's faces off and let's go dance with wolves!" he cackled from outside the door.

"Shut up Emmett." We both said as we pulled away from each other.

"You can't make-" he started but then we heard a loud smack resound from outside the door. "Ow! Rosie, baby! What was that for?" He whined.

"For teasing them and the terrible pun you used to do so. Now come on and leave them alone!" Rose said then we heard their footsteps lead downstairs.

"Well, as much as I hate to admit that Emmett is right and inflate his ego, we do need to get going." I said and pulled away from Edward to grab my purse off the bed.

"Not so fast!" Edward yelled and tackled me to the bed.

"Edward! What in the world is wrong with you?" I asked as I rolled over so I could look up into his eyes.

"Nothing, I am just happy. We haven't really been at peace since we've been reunited." He said and gave me a chaste kiss on my lips.

"Well, I am happy too. However, we need to go and you are not only wrinkling my clothes but you are ruining my hair as well." I told him and pushed him off me and started down the stairs with him hot on my tail.

"Alright, so Emmett and Rose are headed to Ron's Food Mart while the rest of us head on out to Sam's house for the feast before the bonfire?" I asked.

"That's the plan." Rose said.

"Let's move people! Time is of the essence and I am going into this thing blind so the sooner we are done the better I will feel about this whole thing." Alice said while clapping her pixie hands. Everyone moved to the garage and we got into our respective vehicles. Emmett and Rose got into the Jeep, Alice and Jasper got into Carlisle's Mercedes with Carlisle and Esme, while Edward and I climbed into his Volvo. Edward was the first down the long driveway and onto the highway. We sat in comfortable silence as Edward drove to the Indian Reservation. This is the first time that they will be able to set foot on La Push land since before the treaty was made all those decades ago.

Before I knew it I saw the 'Welcome To La Push' sign and we were passing little gift shop stores and the La Push Police Department. Then we drove further and towards the coast until we reached their house. Several of the muscled shifters were already here. We got out of his car and went to knock on the front door. Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, and Alice pulled up next to us as we got out of Edward's Volvo. I knocked and Sam answered the door with his arm around a woman who had three long scars going down her face.

"Hello, my name is Bella." I held my hand out to her.

"I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée." She said and shook my hand. "He talks about you all of the time. All of the boys do actually. They love reading about the adventures that you've been on throughout your life. Come on in and make yourselves comfortable." She said. We followed her in and Edward and I sat on the love seat across from where she and Sam sat together.

"Well technically, I have only been on adventures once I died. My mother and father never really let Cornelia and me off of the estate much. They were worried for Cornelia's safety and making sure that I didn't get into any trouble." I told the couple. Emily giggled at the last bit.

"I can't imagine little you getting into a lot of trouble." A boy named Paul said as he pushed off the doorway he was leaning on.

"Well believe it. I was in my deceased mother's own words, "a trouble making brat, who is not educated enough to know how to be a lady". I was extremely rebellious and most of the time did the opposite of whatever the tutor taught us in front of mother just to make her angry. One time I even painted our indoor swimming pool neon green for pure spite." I told them.

"That doesn't sound so rebellious to me Vamp girl." Paul said.

"Oh, I left out the part where once the paint dried I invited the neighborhood kids over and we all poured my mother's private collection of exotic perfumes into the pool. My mother's collection had been at a record high of seventy three bottles. Then we took my mother's prized dog and had her swim in the pool of perfume. Afterwards we found a mutt and bred my mother's prized dog to the mutt. That little yappy dog produced nine ugly pups. Not to mention her dog reeked for weeks." I finished the rebellious tale. That was one of my favorites. The look in mother's face was priceless.

"Okay so maybe you are devious. Deceitfully so, but I will give ya your props." Paul said laughing slightly. A knock was heard after he was finished talking. That must be Emmett and Rose.

"Come in!" Sam shouted. I saw Rose come in and sit down beside Alice while Emmett waited by the doorway to the living room with tons of grocery bags in his hands.

"Where should I put these?" he asked.

"Just put them in the kitchen please. It is on the right down the hallway." Emily said. Emmett nodded and ambled on down through the house. Emily then turned to look at us and said, "You guys didn't have to buy anything, especially since you all can't even eat any of it."

"Of course we didn't have to but we wanted to do it for you," Esme said kindly.

"Also in the different journals that I have read about you shifters, it details your body's high metabolism and how everything is heightened for you." Carlisle explained.

"The boys do eat a lot." Emily said.

"I bet if Emmett were human he would eat as much as one of you do." I said.

"There is no doubt about that." Jasper said.

"The way he plays with his prey before he eats, suggests that he would be prone to eating large amounts as well. People with high metabolisms are susceptible to this as well as the need for physical exertion." Carlisle said.

"Enough diagnosing" Emmett said, "let's get this party started!"

"Alright, boys go set up our bonfire spot and gather firewood, while us girls go cook." Emily said. The boys immediately went outside after, of course, giving their mates or imprints a quick kiss.

"Actually, Emily, Alice and I have no clue on how to cook." Rose said sheepishly.

"That's alright, you can keep us company while we work. Kim doesn't know how to cook either." Emily told them.

"It's true, I can burn everything, including water." Kim, I assume, said. Then we all headed into the kitchen and started to work. Well, except for Alice, Rose, Kim, Rachel, and little Claire.

"So, I am unaware of who is whose imprint. Would you mind telling us?" I asked the wolf girls.

"Oh, I am sorry. I didn't even realize. As you know Emily is Sam's girl, I'm Jared's, Rachel is Paul's, and once Claire is old enough she will be Quill's. But for now he is her protector. Now, which vamp girl is mated to which extremely handsome undead guy?" She asked.

"Esme is with Carlisle, Rose is with Emmett, Bella is with Edward, and I am with Jasper." Alice said. "Now, does this imprinting thing not happen to all of the wolves?"

"Nope not all of us are that lucky," Leah said with bitterness laced within her words.

"Have faith Leah, you will find someone one day." Emily told her cousin.

"I had someone but you came and stole him!" She shouted before dropping some tuber ware and stomping out the backdoor to avoid the boys. I wiped my hands on a towel.

"I will go talk to her." Then I followed her scent until I found her sulking on the cliff's edge. I sat down next to her.

"You're not going to convince me to go back and apologize." She said.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I told her. She turned to face me then, her face colored with confusion.

"Then why are you here, talking to me?" She asked.

"Because I have been where you are. I don't want to see you go down the same path I once took." I said.

"I seriously doubt that Ms. Goody Two Shoes Vamp Girl." Leah sneered.

"Alright, so Leah, can I tell you a story? It might help." I asked her.

"Do whatever you want." She said and turned back to watch the waves crash along the shore. Along down the coast was where our bonfire party will be held in a few short hours. I watched the boys put up tents to cover the tables where the food will be placed while other boys gathered driftwood along the shore.

"I will only tell you this story Leah if you truly want to hear it and desire to be happy again. I don't want to waste my time telling a painful story if you're going to be ungrateful." I said and stood up. I started to walk away.

"Wait," she said. "Bella can you tell me the story?" she asked.

"Of course." I said and sat back down next to her and began my tale, "It was the nineteen-thirties."

* * *

**(AN: Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and new favorites and followers! It makes me feel so great. Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. But you know when life gives you lemons, you have to pause reading/writing in order to deal with them. **** Anyway, for anyone interested my book is in the process of being edited! Yay! I am much closer. But please send me a review telling me if you liked this chapter! I love you guys! I don't own Twilight! See you guys next chapter! )**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bella, the Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__** "Wait," she said. "Bella can you tell me the story?" she asked. **_

"_**Of course." I said and sat back down next to her and began my tale, "It was the nineteen-thirties."**_

* * *

**Chapter 14: Life Is a Gamble**

* * *

Bella's POV:

"I was completely heartbroken. I just knew that Edward had passed from that bloody Spanish Influenza. So the years went by and I never thought that I would find love again. Until, that is, the current pack watching over me decided to make it known that they were following me." I said and paused to collect my thoughts. Then, I continued on, "That pack never mentioned the prophecy thing and journals that you all told me about. They proceeded to tell me that their ancestors told them that it was urgent that they look after the Vanderbilt Vampire. That is what the stubborn wolves called me. The ones that tolerated me and liked me called me Bella.

Their pack wasn't very large like yours. There was only six wolves total. I became close to one wolf by the name of Walter Locklear. At first I was too heartbroken by what happened to my Edward for my mind to even register that Walter was interested in courting me. However, he was a gentleman and became my sunshine. He bandaged the hole that Edward's supposed death had caused me.

After several months of friendship he confessed that he was attracted to me and my personality and wanted more than friendship. I agreed tentatively, knowing that Edward would want me to move on and be happy. So, Walter and I started dating and soon became quite steady. Oh, Leah we were very much in love although the love I held for Edward was by far much greater. But I had reigned to knowing that I would always carry him in my heart.

Walter and I had been dating for a little over a year when it happened. A new girl had moved into the area where the pack and I had settled. I didn't think anything of her because people moved in and out of the area on monthly basis. We were living in Detroit at the time and people like sunshine rather than clouds.

Anyway, so one day when Walter went to the local Supermarket to buy groceries he bumped into the girl, Lois. When he came back to our apartment that we were sharing together he told me he wanted to break up. He had found someone else, someone better."

* * *

_Flashback- Detroit, Michigan; 1936: _

"_She is the girl I have been waiting so long for," he said. "I hope you understand Isa, that I did not mean for this to happen but it is destiny." _

"_Destiny," I scoffed. "So that is it? You are ending what we had together so that you can be with her?" _

"_She is my imprint Isa. I can't be with you now that I have found her. Gravity is no longer holding me to the Earth, she does." He pleaded._

"_How romantic," I mocked. "Pack your crap up and be gone by the time I return." I told him._

"_I hope we can still be friends Isa." He said._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"When he said that, Leah, I saw red. I told him to forget about it and I quickly packed all of my belongings that I could not part with while he stood there dumbstruck. When I had finished I told him to never try and contact me ever again and to enjoy the apartment with his newfound beloved. He was too busy looking like a fish to stop me as I left Michigan."

"How did you get over him?" Leah asked.

"You never really forgive people when they break your heart Leah. I resigned myself. I knew that no matter what I did, there was no way to come between the imprint. I moved on, knowing that it would be too hard to actually see them in love. I lived off the envy for quite a while. After being forced into the Southern Vampires War I learned that living with regrets and anger is very unhealthy.

So, I when I was able to escape I moved on and focused on myself. I immersed myself in the life revolving around me. I know it may seem pointless Leah. But, try looking at what is going on in the world, find a good book to read, or even try to find a man worthy of Leah Clearwater."

"Wow," she said once I was finished. "All I have felt is anger. I don't even know where to start." She said, clearly vulnerable.

"I could help you. We could start having a girls' day. After you let go of that anger maybe invite Emily and rebuild that bond you two once shared." I suggested.

"That sounds really great Bella."

"So let's start this Saturday." I said.

"But that is tomorrow." She said.

"I know. But there is no time like the present." I said. "Now let's rejoin the group and get our bonfire on," I told her and bumped her shoulder with my own before getting up off the ground. I dusted myself off then offered her a hand. She took it gratefully and we headed back into the house where the pack and Cullens awaited with bated breaths. They let out relieved sighs when they saw us both come into the cottage smiling. The pack was obviously shocked to see Leah smiling. "What are you guys doing? I thought we had a bonfire to prepare for?" I questioned.

"You heard the vamp, get to work!" Paul chuckled and then people were moving all about. Leah and I returned to the kitchen and helped with cooking and packaging the food to take down to the beach. With the girls in sync the food was finished fairly quickly, and we put it into different tuber ware containers. We had the different picnic baskets loaded and almost everyone had left. It was just Leah, Emily, and I.

"Are you girls ready to go and join the party?" I asked them.

"Totally! Let's get moving Bella." Leah says.

"Wait, Leah." Emily said while wringing her hands nervously. Leah scoffed at her so I nudged Leah's side pointedly.

"Yes, Emily?" Leah said, unhappily, getting the message.

"Can I talk to you about something in private before we head down to the beach?" She asked hopefully. I gave Leah a look.

"Of course, Emily." She said.

"Well, I will see you both shortly." I said and took my assigned baskets and walked on down to our spot on the beach. It was easily spotted because of two things. Number one, my vampire eyesight and number two the giant gazebos where the tables were set up for the mountains of food. I sped quickly over to the tables and set out the food from my baskets. As soon as I finished I snuck up on Edward. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back.

"When did we get a monkey?" he asked.

"You've always had this love monkey," I whispered.

"Gag!" I heard Paul shout

"Oh, shut up Paul. I know you're the same way around Rachel." Embry said.

"Watch it Embry. Or are you asking for me to beat your butt?" Paul asked.

"In your dreams Paulie. You only won that one fight because I was a new pup and hadn't got used to my wolf-self yet. If we were to fight right now, I would cream you."

"That confident huh? How about we put your money where your mouth is and I wipe the floor with you?" Paul asked.

"Let's fight right here and now. I can't wait another second to beat you up." Embry said.

"Okay, let's go. Jacob you be referee." Paul ordered.

"No guys, we are not having two horse-sized wolves wrestling on a public beach. Have you two lost it? Do you want people to know our secret?" Sam intervened. "This is foolish and I won't allow it."

"If people on your reservation and any tourist found out, imagine the havoc. It would be mass panic; because two testosterone filled pups decided to throw caution to the wind in order to settle a score. News crews from around the globe would travel here and eventually our secret would be out. Scientist and military officials would be looking to destroy us, as well as the Volturi. "Rosalie added.

"What if that's the problem?" I asked as I climbed off of Edward's back.

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle asked.

"I mean, what if keeping these secrets is what is befalling us? I believe that we should step out of the dark. Keeping these big secrets is what's tearing the supernatural world apart." I said.

"Are you suggesting that we tell humans what we are?" Quil asked incredulous.

"The Volturi would be on us faster than white on rice!" Emmett exclaimed.

"The Warriors Council would be breathing fire down our necks as well. We would be exiled and shunned by all of the tribes." Sam said. Then everyone started to talk at once in a massive panic. Edward and I were the only ones not talking in the chaos. This madness is headache inducing, I opened my mind to Edward so he could hear that thought. His face was priceless when he heard my thought. I don't let him hear my thoughts often. But when he can hear them he gets so happy.

Then his mind switched gears and he gave me a trusting smile. He hasn't figured out my plan either but he is giving me a look that says he knows. There is no way he could have figured it out already. I didn't have time to ponder this further before someone yelled louder than all the others babbling mess.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone's head snapped to the voice coming down to the beach. I looked and was pleased to see Leah and Emily with their arms hooked companionably. "What are you all whining about?" Leah asked.

"Isabella wants our secrets to go public and every human to know about us." Sam said.

"I doubt that was her idea honey." Emily said.

"Yeah, so shut your yaps and let her explain." Leah ordered.

"Go ahead and explain your idea to them sweetheart. "Edward encouraged.

"I am not suggesting that you go onto Facebook and post: _Hey I'm a shape-shifter!_" I said and took a breath before continuing. "How many of your parents or relatives are unaware that you boys and Leah are these proud protectors of the tribe? How many don't have a relative on the council? How many shifters know about a vampire's heritage? How many vampires know about a shifter's heritage? We as the supernatural live in the dark shadows of the world. A world full of secrets and hatred. My proposition is to learn and educate those within our circle. Our circle includes any person affected by our supernatural afflictions. We are destroying ourselves by keeping these important secrets and misguided hatred." I said.

"Oh," Quil said.

"See, you numbskulls should have kept your mouths shut and let Bella explain from the beginning. The old texts do say that she is the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris. _She isn't going to ruin us. She is here to save us from our pain. Bella is here to help us step out of the shadows. You boys need to let Bella do her own thing. It is her job, if she needs help she will ask for it." Leah said.

"Wow, Leah. We never knew you could be so deep" Jacob teased. Leah simply punched Jacob's shoulder for that.

Everyone calmed back down and our party started. The pack piled their plates full and precariously while the imprints got a normal portion. After they went through I grabbed a cupcake and sat down next to Edward on the sand.

"Bells, why did you grab a cupcake? You do know that we can't eat human food, right? It tastes like dirt." Emmett queried.

"Well, Emmett I never knew it was supposed to taste bad until I met the Volturi. I have been able to eat human food as well as blood ever since I was turned. I even had meals with Rose's family when I stayed with them. If I was unable to eat human food I would be so sad." I said and took a bite of the cupcake. Oh, goodness it is too delicious. "I love chocolate! You make some great cupcakes Kim!" I told her.

"Thanks Bella, I didn't know that you would be able to eat or I would have made more. I thought vampires couldn't eat human food though?" She asked.

"Most cannot without having to get rid of it, but I am able to eat it just fine. I am so glad that I am able to taste the deliciousness. However, it does not sustain me so I have to use other means of sustenance." I explained.

"Interesting," she said.

"It does briefly mention in the journal that the _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris_ would be able to eat food of those she is meant to protect. She will appear human in all aspects. I didn't think much of it, so I skimmed that chapter." Sam said.

"I don't think it would be a big deal. Would it?" I asked.

"It's not, it is simply unusual. No other vampire is able to eat and enjoy the food. Normally when you are turned, the ability to enjoy food goes along with the need to breath and other human ticks." Carlisle said.

"Yeah it tastes like dirt. Its taste makes me gag." Emmett said.

"So, you've been eating it when you know it tastes bad to you?" I asked.

"No!" He said childishly. "I lost a bet and had to eat some."

"Of course you did Emmett. It is okay." I said slowly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked, clearly flustered.

"All I am saying is that you are not exactly the best gambler I have come across." I said.

"I bet I could beat you in any game." He boasted.

"Now Emmett, I wouldn't put your money where your mouth is just yet. I've been to Vegas. I played the lesser known mob bosses in games and I cleaned them out. I have no shadow of a doubt in my mind that I can clean out you. You're just an amateur." I informed.

"If you're so confident then let's play some poker." He suggested.

"That's fine, I have a deck of cards right here in my purse. Do you have anything to play for?" I asked.

"Let's not play for money. How about we make it interesting?" He said.

"Why are you afraid that I'd clean out your piggy bank?" I taunted.

"No, we have lived a while now and money is no issue. So, I'm suggesting that the loser has to do something extremely embarrassing that the winner chooses." He said.

"Okay, I'm definitely up for that. Anyone else want in on this bet?" I asked.

Jacob, Leah, Jasper, Paul, Jared, and Embry voiced their interest. "Alright, Sam, you decide the losers' fates. Only tell the people who are not playing in order to make this high stakes. Losers only know when the game ends." Everyone involved voiced their agreements to this regulation. "Alright, now this is the very last chance to bow out of the game." I said.

"I'm out!" Leah said.

"Ditto! I will let you guys duke it out." Jacob added.

"Wimps!" Paul said.

"No we are smart, meat-head." Leah said, "But I wish all of you luck. Every one of you boys are so going to get your butt handed to you!" She said. Then she headed over and started talking with Emily.

"Let's gamble then boys." I said and we gathered around the empty card table. It was previously used for food, but the wolves wolfed it down so quickly that this table became empty. We sat down in the camping chairs and I handed the cards to Jasper. We decided he could be our dealer. He is the most neutral dog in this race. I split the chips in my purse so that each of us had ten chips and the six leftover were placed in the pot.

"The name of the game is Texas Hold 'Em. The buy in is one chip." Jasper said and dealt us each two cards.

"You boys ready to be annihilated?" I asked rhetorically as our game began.

* * *

**(AN: Hello wonderful readers! I apologize for the wait but I got a job! It is wonderful but exhausting work! I love going in and seeing all of the fantastic little kids. They are precious. There is this one three year old who will grab my face and say "Ms. Heather. I love you." I love him to death. I have so many stories from work that are precious. It makes me want to try my hand and children's' books once again. But anyway, my current book is currently being revised. I am only on chapter 3 so it is going to be a while because I have school, work, and my online stories like this one. Anyway, thanks for the favorites, the followers, and the reviews. I hope to see many more! I love you all and I don't own Twilight. Have a good night or good day, depending on your time zone.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**Bella, the Vanderbilt Vampire:**

* * *

_**Recap:**_ _**Bella's POV:**__**"You boys ready to be annihilated?" I asked rhetorically as our game began.**_

* * *

**Chapter 15: Live and Let Learn**

* * *

Bella's POV:

The sun had set and the bonfire was roaring. I am in a standoff with my last opponent. I had already cleaned out the others of their chips. Embry was the first who was cleaned out due to his cockiness. He bet all of his chips during the third round. Jared folded soon after knowing he wouldn't win.

Paul, Emmett, and I put his chips in the jackpot. Paul won the jackpot that round, lucky dog. The following round I tricked Emmett into going all in. To make a long story short, he is now sulking by the fire while Rose rubs his shoulders.

Paula and I have been neck and neck this entire time. I admit I underestimated his card playing ability. Currently we are both all in for the champion title. I am pretty certain I have this in the bag. I'm holding a royal flush in my hands. He can't have anything better. He won't win.

"Show your hands," Jasper said. Paul and I slowly laid our cards down on the table. Paul held his breath, nervous about the outcome as well. I looked at his cards as he looked at mine. He held a full house? YES! I won! "Bella wins," Jasper announced.

"What can I say?" Paul said. "You are good."

"You were an even match Paul. I look forward to playing more cards with you. You keep me on my toes." I complimented.

"Good now that that's over, let's put this behind us. How about we tell some scary stories?" Emmett said hopefully.

"No can do Emmy. You along with Embry, Jared and Paul need to face your punishment." I said. All of them began to groan. "So tell me Sam, what should these boys do?" I asked him.

"I have thought long and hard about this Bella." Sam said,

"Stop with the dramatics and tell us!" Emily shouted at her fiancée.

"Em, I'm hurt, I thought you loved my dramatics," he said and winked at her. Emily's blood rushed into her cheeks, the bright pink blush that adorned her tan face was evident enough of her embarrassment.

"Sam!" Emily squeaked, "Don't be crass."

"Leave poor Emily alone and let's embarrass those hot heads," Leah said.

"Alright, alright," he chuckled and threw his hands in the air. "Since, you all have strong and bottomless stomachs. I have decided that you are all to eat three meals prepared by Greasy Bob at Sue's Diner." I have heard of Greasy Bob, he is the night chef. He doesn't clean out his pots or pans and serves dishes that people send back during the day. I am so glad that I won the card game!

"Let's get this over with," Paul said. The others nodded, looking a little green. Our little poker party began our trek to Sue's Diner. This will be hilarious. Everyone wanted to come and watch them try to eat Greasy Bob's meals. The elders did not come and neither did the wolves who were new and did not know our group as well.

* * *

The boys were all moaning and gagging on our way back to the beach. I think it might have been more sanitary for them to eat out of the Diner's dumpster.

"Well, that killed some time, didn't it?" I asked Edward.

"Yes love, but I can think of more enjoyable ways to kill the time if that is all that you desire." He whispered while peppering me with chaste kisses as we walked.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, Edward." I joked.

"To be precise love, my mind is in the bedroom. The bedroom is precisely where I want our bodies to be as well."

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, cut it out or I swear you will regret it!" I said.

"Do not swear love, it is most unbecoming." He sarcastically pointed out.

"Oh, hush Edward." I told him.

"As you wish love," he purred and went back to showering me with little kisses. I playfully shoved him off of me. Then I pointedly ignored him and focused my attention on the still retching boys behind us.

"How are you guys holding up?" I asked.

"How do you think we are holding up?" Embry asked rhetorically.

"I am never playing poker again! I'll stick to video games, pranks, and black jack." Emmett whined.

"I am pretty sure that Greasy Bob's meat was outdated. And that raccoon by the dumpster probably gave me rabies." Paul complained, examining the arm that was bit.

"For the last time, it was an alley cat, not a raccoon. You are fine!" Jared exasperated.

"I would bet my money it was a raccoon!" Paul yelled.

"And look at where your last bet landed you." Edward chuckled. The other boys laughed heartily with him. I turned back around then sprinted ahead of the boys and waded in the ocean.

"Come on in!" I called. "The water is simply amazing."

"Bella, you're crazy!" Leah shouted.

"Jury's out!" I called back to her full of mirth. "So come on in wolf girl! Let's go feed the sharks!"

"I'm in!" She called and ran the rest of the way to the ocean.

Leah and I spent most of our time in the water. We even coerced Alice and Emily into joining us. The others either talked around the bonfire or played touch football on the beach. All of the boys participated in the violent game. I don't understand the game myself. I have come to the conclusion that it must be a guy thing.

* * *

After the boys finished their game, we got out of the water to dry off. We all hung around the bonfire and cuddled up to our respective partners. Leah went and sat next to Emily and Embry. I am so glad that she is coming around. Leah was leaning into Embry. Opening her heart up to the people that she is close to will be good for her. Embry had his arm around her shoulder and an affectionate smile pointed at her. Leah will get her happiness now that she has let go of the past.

I turned and gazed up at Edward from underneath his lean arm. I noticed he wore an identical smile. However, this one was pointed in my direction. Thank goodness. I do not want to think of how jealous I can get. I have regretted many mischievous acts I committed due to anger and envy.

I reached up and kissed Edward. There was no hesitation as he kissed me with equal vigor.

"What was that kiss for love?" Edward questioned.

"Can't I kiss my wonderful boyfriend without my motives being questioned?" I mocked.

"Hey now, I'm not complaining one bit. I'm just confused. I would just like to know what's running through that mysterious mind of yours." He stated then kissed my neck as I answered him.

"I'm just happy Edward. Everything is falling into place. There is no evil chasing us or time keeping us apart."

"If you're going to kiss me whenever you are happy, then I need to make sure you're happy all of the time. You are no longer allowed to feel any other emotion than happiness." He said seriously.

"Haha! I would be a robot." I said.

"Fine, I will let you have some emotions. However, you cannot have sad or angry emotions my dear." He concluded. I was about to reply when Chief Billy Black called everyone's attention.

"Today marks the beginning of a new era. Cullens, I know that while we have had a peace treaty, we have not had peace. The pack has already welcomed you as protectors of life. The council and I would like to officially welcome you into the tribe." He paused and continued to say, "The members of the council will tell anecdotes on our pack's history. We are happy to welcome you all into our ranks. We are also overjoyed that you, Bella, have accepted the role of _Venustus Eligitur Salvatoris__._ If you don't mind Bella, the council would like to speak privately to you once the celebration is finished?"

"That is fine." I told him.

"Great. We hope you enjoy our tales," said Sue Clearwater.

"Then let us get the bonfire celebration started." Billy shouted with enthusiasm as he tossed some powder into the fire causing it to reach for the sky and the logs to shriek as they burned. The fire quickly died back down to a gentle crackling. The place where Billy Black once was, a new man stood in his place.

I took notice of Jacob moving his father directly across from the new man and into a comfortable position. Jacob was being very cautious because his father's wheelchair was not rolling too smooth on the sand and rocks. I wish there was something that I could do for his legs. It must be burdensome to be trapped in a wheelchair without proper assistance. Jacob must also feel guilty when he goes on patrol and cannot help his father get out of the house.

As the new man, introduced himself as Old Quil, began his tale I concentrated. I focused my mind on healing and how to help Billy. I focused on my wish for Billy's legs to heal. I screwed my eyes shut in concentration. When I reopened my eyes, I was kneeling in front of Billy Black with my hands outstretched, but not touching. A faint glow and a warming sensation came from my outstretched hands. The glow swirled from my hands to Billy's legs.

"What is happening?" Billy asked with emotion. A voice not my own answered Billy's question.

"Billy Black, you are being rewarded for the self-sacrificing services that you have performed for this tribe. In return for honoring this pack and council, your legs are now restored to pristine condition." I (?) paused then commanded, "Billy Black stand once again and treasure this gift. The spirits and I have faith that your heart will remain loyal to this tribe and the greater good."

Everyone watched in awe as Billy stood and walked away from his wheelchair. The glow evaporated from the location on his legs and floated away into the night sky. Just looking at Billy's face, his smile is brighter than the glow of the fire.

Several tribe members flocked to Billy, afraid the miracle would dissipate and in awe of what we were all bearing witness to. Everyone who did not flock to Billy stared at me in wonder. I wish that they wouldn't though. It is really awkward and especially when I feel as weak as I do right now. I unsteadily rose to my feet to watch as Billy ran towards the ocean.

"I can feel the sand between my toes again!" He shouted. "The water is so cold! I can feel the ocean water!" he rejoiced mirthfully.

"Edward, love," I said gaining his attention. I already had it but he was in shock. I think we all are though.

"Yes, Bella?" He asked.

"I don't feel all that well," I said and pushed my palm into my forehead, in hopes that it will stop the throbbing.

"Is there anything I can do love? Maybe you need to hunt?" He was definitely concerned now.

"Yes," I said sucking in a deep breath, knowing what is about to happen. "Catch me please." I said as my eyes rolled back and I began to fall backwards.

* * *

**(AN: Hey everybody. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it has been so long since I have updated. College crazy-ness got ahead of me and I just couldn't update. But I have a few chapters written for you guys. Now that I have time I can type 'em up and publish them for you guys to enjoy. I hope you do enjoy the story and leave me a nice review **** reviews and new favorites and followers just make my day. You guys have no idea, unless you are a writer too then you know what I am talking about. I do not own Twilight. However, I am so close to publishing. I am almost done editing my book. Anyway, I am rambling. I am glad you guys have stuck with me and enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to hear from you! I don't own Twilight.)**

* * *

○**Forever and For Always,**○**  
~LHNT~  
A.K.A.  
*Heather* :D**


End file.
